Digimon Frontier Remix: Adventure Style
by DivineDemonDragon
Summary: We all know the classic story: Tai & company are stranded in the Digiworld with Digimon partners. But wait... that's not Tai! It's Takuya! And why is Agunimon's child-form Flamon standing next to him? What happened to the Spirits? Presenting: The Adventure timeline starring the cast from Frontier! Will have 02! PS: AU, obviously. I don't own Digimon.
1. Stranded! The Digital World!

**AN: IMPORTANT! For this Fanfic, I'll be using the Japanese names of the Frontier crew, Digimon and all attacks. The dub-names of the children will become nicknames that they will use for each other. Outside of that, Digimon and their attacks from other seasons will mostly be as in the dub.  
**

1st Adventure: Stranded! The Digital World!

( _For the past few months, Earth has been experiencing several climate anomalies, such as droughts in the Asian paddy-fields, rain-floods in the Middle-East, or intense cold in America. Blissfully unaware of all this, seven certain children are attending a joint school summer camp in Japan..._ )

5th grader **Takuya Kanbara** was laying lazily on a tree-branch, thinking about his day so far. His school and two others had joined to organize this camp outing. They were divided into groups of eight – or would have been, but Takuya's group was one person short. He heard that a boy from his class hadn't been able to make it due to a sudden cold. "-what the...!?" Takuya suddenly felt something tiny – and cool – on his cheek, the shock made him sit up.

 **Izumi Orimoto** , who was the same age, happened to be looking for him, because they had to discuss chore duties for the traditionalistic huts they were staying in. They were almost all around the same age, so aside from the youngest of their group, they needed to take responsibility equally. She went to a different school from the soccer-playing goggle-head, but has only attended it for the last few months, having moved back from Italy. "...Huh?", she wondered, as she saw a white speck float down in front of herself.

 **Kouji Minamoto** , also the same age, wasn't far from either of them or the hut, trying to come to terms with sharing space with the other children. He'd been raised as an only child, and like Izumi, had only recently moved into the district of his school. His breath hitched as he observed a similar speck float past his eyes.

 **Junpei Shibayama** went to the same school as Kouji, but was one year his senior, and therefore, the oldest of their group. Despite having never moved around like Izumi and Kouji, he has difficulties making friends, and after he found that bribing people with chocolate and magic didn't work the way he would have liked it to, he started to get into computer and machine programming. He was typing up the schedules on his laptop at the hut when something white fell onto his screen, making him look to the sky: "Wha-!?"

 **Teruo Natsumori** went to the same class as Takuya, but had never gotten to know him beyond his image as a natural athlete. Teruo tended to keep to his studies, so he also had few friends. He was also near the hut, examining the trees, when a white spot fell past him. "Eh?"

 **Tomoki Himi** was the youngest of the group, a 3rd grader from Zoe's school. Often a victim of bullying, he was something of a crybaby. He and Takuya bonded almost immediately, despite not knowing each other. He was underneath his new friend, sitting at the base of the tree, when he heard Takuya's exclamation. Looking up, he found a snowflake make its way past his face. "Hn-!?"

 **Chiaki Arakawa** went to the same class as Kouji, but was not the most popular person due to her quiet and serious nature, not unlike her classmate. She was climbing the stairs back up to their camp-spot after discussing safety measures with the teachers, when a snowflake made its way in front of her, startling her into a stop. "!? Wait a-"

Within the next minute, the unexpected snow-flurry became a full-blown blizzard. In that time, Takuya jumped down, grabbed Tomoki, and dashed towards the hut, grabbing Izumi on the way. He could see Kouji already at the entrance, waiting for everyone to get in. Junpei and Teruo were already inside, and Chiaki was almost there as well. By the time the door was closed, the snow-storm was too heavy to pass through.

After a while, the blizzard could no longer be heard. Takuya took a breath to calm himself, mostly for Tomoki, before asking: "Everyone okay?"  
"Yeah, I think so," came the fist reply, from Junpei. Then Tomoki said: "Y-yes, I'm fine." Teruo decided to check if it was safe to open the door.  
" _Mio dio_ , that came out of _nowhere_!"  
Takuya didn't know what she said, but he had a good idea what she meant: "You're telling me."  
"Hey, you might wanna come look." Takuya looked towards Kouji in surprise, he hadn't spoken much so far. But after one look outside, they all understood why he had.

Everything was covered in snow. If the kids hadn't known it was summer, they'd have thought it was January or something. Trying to lighten the mood, Takuya ribbed Tomoki: "Hey, let's build a snowman, bud!"  
This made the little boy grin excitedly, and they both ran past an annoyed-looking Kouji and a bemused Teruo.  
"Boys! Wait u– _mamma mia_! It's cold! Brr!" No one could blame Izumi for shivering, they were all dressed for summer, not fall and most certainly not for snow.  
"I'll say, just what we need – a summer cold," quipped Chiaki in response, looking as irritated as Kouji at the snow.  
"I don't know, it looks kinda cool – no pun intended." She looked at the speaker, Teruo, who smiled back nervously. Inside the hut, Junpei was trying to get connected to the internet, without much luck.

"Dang, and I thought with the winds gone..."

"Yo, uh, J.P.? Come have a look at this."

Junpei looked up in surprise. 'He doesn't know me for two hours and I get a nickname?' Or he more likely forgot his real name, not that the boy was complaining. He came outside to see what was up – literally.

"What's that?" he asked.  
" _Belissimo!_ It looks like an Aurora!"  
"Dude that's rad!"  
"Whoa, awsome!"

Junpei ignored Takuya and Tomoki and looked at Izumi: "Aurora Borealis? Aren't we a little too far south for that?"  
At this, Kouji said: "Tell that to the snow."  
Chiaki followed up with: "We should head back, we can't afford to be catching colds."  
"She's right, let's go-"

Takuya interrupted Teruo while pointing to the lights: "What's that!?"

From behind the lights, a green whirlpool was forming and growing, as little sense as that made. Izumi was the first to realize that was wrong: "It's coming right for us!" It was to no avail, as the whirlpool swallowed them and sent the children spinning to a place no living man knew of – a world beyond the confines of the electric currents which had created it...

* * *

"Takuya! Oi, Takuya!" Takuya was on his back, and regaining consciousness.

"Takuya, get up!"

"Gah, 'm okay, I'm ok..." He opened his eyes to see what was sitting on his chest and found – big, bright green eyes staring back. He would've thought they were Izumi's if it weren't for the orange face.

"Wah!" He jumped away from... whatever it was.

"What is that?!" Now he clearly saw an orange _head_ with a tuft of hair, small horns and a tail of fire(?) hopping around excitedly.

"Yer up, yer up! That's great, Takuya!"

Now Takuya's eyes were twitching: "You speak? Scratch that, how do you know my name?" The thing jumped into his hands, startling him.

"I'm **Wikmon** , nice ta meet'cha!"

"Wik...mon?" Seriously? What kind of parent came up with that?

"Aye, I've been waiting fer ye fer, like, ever!" Then again, what the heck gave birth to this thing?

"You've been... waiting for me?" Takuya only now noticed a tag on the base of its...tail...with what looked a lot like the symbol for fire in Japanese ( **火** ).

"What's that supposed to mean? And you still haven't said how you know my name!"

"Uh, Takuya?" The boy turned around to find the big boy, Junpei, coming out from behind a tree.

"Oh, J.P.! You're here too?" Junpei decided against correcting the younger boy because: "Thank goodness, I almost thought I was alone out here."

"Oh come, now, I am here, am I not?" said a short, green-eyed, six-legged, blue – glowworm? Though Takuya noted that it had a symbol similar to the Japanese one for thunder ( **雷** ) on its glowing yellow...butt?

'How do you call that part on a bug?' Out loud, he asked: "Dude, what's that?"

"The name is **Zipmon** , at your service."

"Yeah, he's been following me around since I woke up. I was hoping you'd have an idea where we are."

"Huh?"

For the first time since he woke up, Takuya took a good look around himself. He was tempted to quote 'The Wizard of Oz' when Zipmon interjected: "This is File Island."

"Aye, that's right, File Island."

"...is what they say but..."

"I may not be good at geography, but I don't think that's a Japanese island," Takuya supplemented.

"Forget Japan, I've never heard of such an island at all."

Seeing the thick foliage around them, and the mountains in the distance, Takuya said: "Whelp, let's check this place out!"

He found a good tree to climb and went at it. Reaching a high branch, he sat down on it and looked around, turning his backwards cap around on his head to shield his eyes from the sun (though he made sure to keep his goggles facing forward).

"The ocean? And what's up with these mountains? Just where are we?"

He was also getting worried that his little brother, Shinya, was also caught up in this mess, though he was certain that the others from his group were. That made him worry about Tomoki.

"Say, Takuya? What'cha doin'?"

He didn't need to look to know that Wikmon had joined him on the tree.

"Well...whoa, what's that!?"

He pointed towards a giant, red beetle – which was headed straight at him!

"Woah!"

They both just barely avoided the huge bug's mandibles. Junpei looked after the monster in shock as Zipmon declared: "Oh dear, oh dear. That's **Kuwagamon**!"

"I can see that it's a stag beetle!" **(AN:** **jap.** **クワガタムシ[** _ **kuwagatamushi**_ **]** **)**

"No, no, it's a violent Digimon, and quite hungry, from the sounds of it!"

Takuya got himself up-right again when he heard Wikmon shout to him. He turned around to the sight of Kuwagamon coming back. Wikmon leapt out towards it and spat small embers at its head (for it had no 'face' to speak of). Unfortunately, the attack only served to irritate the beast, who flew right through Wikmon's position, though it did make it miss Takuya again, who was sent to the ground from the splintered tree, followed closely by Wikmon.

"Takuya, are you okay?" Junpei came over to help the boy get up and put his hat and goggles back to the way they were before, before the latter went for Wikmon and picked him up.

"What are you doing? You could've been hurt!"

"I had ta do _sumthin'_!"

"Well, you did save me there. Thanks, man." This brought a happy grin to the orange ball's face. Junpei's attention was bought by Kuwagamon coming back again.

"Heads up! Here he comes!"

"Quick, my friends, this way!" Zipmon leapt ahead of them. The two boys ran after him, Takuya still carrying Wikmon, away from the sound of their hunter cutting through the trees in its way.

"In here!" said the friendly bug, before jumping _straight into a tree – without resistance._ Junpei was dumbfounded by this, but Takuya shoved him after their new friend, as he was more worried about Kuwagamon. Inside, the boys took a moment to gaze in awe at what was not really a tree, whatever it was. The four of them then huddled on the ground, keeping as quiet as they could as Kuwagamon passed by their location.

A little after they stopped hearing the giant beetle, they got up and heard: " _Va bene_! You can come out now, boys!"

Stepping out, they saw Izumi standing there with a smile.

"Izumi-chan!" exclaimed Junpei in relief.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?"

"How'd you find us?" Takuya wondered.

"Oh, I had **Erimon** here help."

"...eh?" The boys looked at the flying ball of violet fluff next to Izumi.

"Hello there, it's a pleasure." Takuya noted several things about its appearance: the feelers, the insectoid wings, the forked tail and, most of all, the tag on its tail which had what resembled the Japanese symbol for wind ( **風** ) on it.

"Seriously?"

"Dude, I don't think you can talk," Junpei deadpanned, making all three of them turn towards the other two creatures...

Who were promptly joined by a third.

"The heck!?" This time, there was no retort to Takuya's outburst over the tiny, light-blue penguin-chick looking thing, no matter how cute it looked. Takuya noticed what reminded him of the Japanese symbol for ice ( **氷** ) on the green scarf wrapped around its non-existent neck.

"Tomoki, over here!" it squeaked to their right. Looking there, they saw said boy coming out of the bushes, saying: " **Flurrimon**! I've found you!"

"Oi, Tommy!" Takuya called out to the young boy. Tomoki looked at him before replying: "Takuya-nii-chan!"

"Huh? Kouji?"

"Senpai." At Junpei's exclamation, Takuya looked behind Tomoki, and found said person –

With a tiny, puppy-looking thing on his left shoulder.

"...Kouji?"

"Yeah, I'm here too..."

"No, no, no... what's that?"

"Oh, him? Uh..." The red-eyed, light-blue wolf-pup with a black collar (which had the misshapen twin of the Japanese symbol for light ( **光** ) on it) looked him square in the eyes and said: "I am called **Chorkimon**. Well met." It nodded its head.

"Right..." Thankfully, Takuya, and everyone else, was distracted from that fairly easily.

"Wah! Get away!" They all turned to see Teruo running from...

"Hey, can someone pinch me?"

"Only if you pinch back."

Takuya and Kouji exchanged pinches on their cheeks at the sight. Meanwhile, Teruo came to a stop in front of the human group, saying: "This weird thing won't stop following me!"

"I ain't weird." After looking again, Takuya and Kouji were disappointed to find that, yes, it could get weirder: a brown toy pull-horse came up to Teruo's leg, rubbing its head against his leg.

"Ma name is **Pullmon**."

"Seriously?" Kouji muttered, exasperated. While Takuya didn't blame him, he found the symbol on the thing's saddle, eerily similar to the Japanese one for tree ( **木** ), much more interesting. This time, Teruo didn't yelp, but he still seemed freaked out by the creature at his leg. Only then did he notice that no one had reacted to it as though it wasn't that uncommon.

Which, as evidenced by the group of equally bizarre creatures next to the humans, it apparently wasn't.

"Wha-what _are_ you guys?!"

Pullmon went to join them, both in person and in speech: "We are...Digital Monsters – Digimon!"

This left the kids speechless, until Takuya came and said: "Digital...Monsters?"

The collection of strange creatures giggled.

* * *

One by one, they all introduced themselves.

"I'm Wikmon!"

"...Chorkimon."

"I am Erimon!"

"Zipmon is my name."

"Name's Pullmon."

"I'm Flurrimon."

Takuya took the cue to introduce the humans: "Hiya, my name's Takuya Kanbara, I'm in 5th Grade."

He motioned towards Izumi: "This is Zoey, also in 5th grade."  
"Izumi Orimoto, nice to meet you!" She snuck a look at Takuya, who pretended not to notice, and smirked.

"Kouji here's also in the grade."  
"Kouji Minamoto," said the boy with little enthusiasm.

"This here's Teruo, he's in my class."  
Said person bowed a little. "Teruo Natsumori, it's a pleasure."

"This big fella is J.P."  
"Junpei Shibayama, I'm in 6th grade." Now he was looking at Takuya too, albeit secretly. Again, Takuya chose to ignore it, making the older boy grin.

"And this little fellow is Tommy." He continued to ignore the other two he'd nicknamed as well, who were giggling at him (Takuya).  
"...Tomoki Himi...I'm in 3rd grade."

"Okay, that everyone?"

"...What about Chiaki-san?" Kouji asked.

"Chiaki Arakawa? From your class?" asked Junpei.

"...Yes, senpai. Her."

"Oh, right, where is she?" Takuya wondered.

At that moment, they all heard someone scream. And they all ran after the sound. Sure enough, they saw Chiaki round a corner, though like the rest of them, she wasn't alone: a blue, red-eyed, fish looking creature with a horn on its forehead was latching onto her shoulder with its flippers. Behind her, they could see Kuwagamon in the air.

"Not that guy again!" Takuya exclaimed. They all ducked under its assault. Takuya got back up to check up on Chiaki, as did Junpei. Tomoki stayed close to Takuya. As he approached the pair, Takuya noted the ring on her Digimon's dorsal fin, bearing a symbol similar to the kanji for water ( **水** ).

"Chiaki, you ok?" it said.

" **Roemon**..." the girl replied.

"Chiaki-chan! We need to get moving!"

No one was going to disagree with Junpei, since a giant beetle tends to be a good motivator for running. Unfortunately for them, said bug was fast, and after only a few minutes, they had to dive to the ground to avoid its attack.

"Wahh! I wanna go home!" Tomoki started to cry from the stress.

"Geez, what _is_ this place?!" Teruo followed up, sans the waterworks. All of this got Takuya worked up: "As if some creepy _bug_ is gonna keep me down!"

"But Takuya!" Izumi interjected, "What else can we do!?"

"She's right," said Kouji, "we can't fight that thing!"

"Fighting is one thing," Junpei continued, "but you can forget about winning!" Takuya grit his teeth in frustration, knowing full well that they were right.

After a long period of running, they came upon a cliff. After checking for a safe way down at the edge by himself, where he only found a steep fall to a river, Takuya hollered: "No good! We need to go back!"

"And just _where_ should we go!?" Chiaki retorted, having recovered from her first encounter with the huge bug. At the sound of Kuwagamon's approach, they all dived to the ground, avoiding its assault. But when they got back up, they could see it turning around – and going straight for Takuya!

"Takuya!" Wikmon hopped as fast as he could, past the running boy, and launched more embers into the insectoid's 'face'. As before, the attack irritated it, and Kuwagamon passively smacked away the brave/reckless Digimon.

"Wikmon!" Takuya turned back for the little guy, while Kuwagamon continued for the others. Taking a page out of Wikmon's book, the other Digimon leapt forth, spraying a variety of attacks at the creature: bright needles, condensed air puffs, wood chips, blue bubbles, snow-pebbles, and sparks. As with Wikmon, the Digimon were all smacked away, but the attacks managed to make it lose control and crash into the trees at the entrance to the cliff.

"Erimon!" The children ran to their new friends.

"You reckless idiot! What were you thinking, jumping in like that?!" Takuya said.

"But, I've gotta protect ye..." said Wikmon.

"...Crazy little..." Meanwhile, the others were also fussing over their Digimon.

"Erimon," Izumi said worriedly.

"Why'd you do that?!" Junpei said to Zipmon.

"Roemon, you..." Chiaki was upset.

"Flurrimon! Flurrimon!"

"Chorkimon, answer me!"

"Pullmon!"

A loud clicking emerged from the foliage behind them, followed by Kuwagamon itself. As they all backed up to the edge of the cliff, the children watched the giant insect slowly make its way to them, clacking its mandibles.

"That guy just doesn't quit..." Takuya's mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to think of a way out of this with everyone intact. Nothing came to him.

"Blast! If this keeps up..." Tomoki was on the verge of crying again, Kouji's face clearly showed his frustration, Junpei was scared, as were Teruo, Chiaki and Izumi.

Just as Takuya was about to give in to despair, a voice rose from his arms: "We hafta fight!" He looked at Wikmon's determined face.

"There's no other way. We stand – an' fight!"

"Have you lost your mind?!"

"He's right," Zipmon interjected, "It's what we've been waiting for."

"No way," Junpei protested.

"I'm going in," Erimon declared.

"Don't!" Izumi said, "You can't hope to beat that _bestio_!"

"But we _have_ to go!" Chorkimon attempted to wriggle himself from Kouji's grip, as did Flurrimon from Tomoki's, "So do I!"

"Me as well!" Roemon flapped her flippers as hard as she could against Chiakis grasp.

"Pullmon?" Teruo asked worriedly. Said Digimon nodded solemly.

"Afta me!" The Digimon got out of their friends' hold, and made their way to meet Kuwagamon in battle. As the others stood in shock and worry, Takuya went after Wikmon, pleading him to stop.

All at once, lights shone in their pockets, where their cell-phones used to be. And in quick succession, the Digimon were engulfed by the powers of the same elements Takuya had found inscribed on their persons.

(Queue song: 'Brave Heart')

"Wikmon, digivolve to... Flamon!"

"Erimon, digivolve to... Breezemon!"

"Zipmon, digivolve to... Birimon!"

"Chorkimon, digivolve to... Strabimon!"

"Flurrimon, digivolve to... Pengimon!"

"Roemon, digivolve to... Lamnimon!"

"Pullmon, digivolve to... Troiamon!"

Gone were the cute little creatures – in their place were larger beings:

 **Flamon** , with wild, orange hair and an orange tail, his horns were sawed off, his burnt-brown skin covered by baggy pants, large gloves, and a vest which lacked sleeves and was not meant to be closed. He appeared from the heart of searing flames, as tall as Takuya. The symbol of fire was now on the buckle of his belt.

 **Strabimon** , who looked like a were-version of Chorkimon, with white pants and various buckles on those and his clawed hands and feet. He stepped forth from blinding light, similarly large to Flamon. The symbol for light had moved to the buckles at his hands.

 **Breezemon** , who appeared as a fairy, with a flower for a hat and a lavender shirt and skirt. She emerged from a small gale, aomewhat smaller than the first two. The symbol of wind was engraved the jewel of her necklace.

 **Birimon** , a blue, yellow and orange, mechanized beetle with a pronged horn on his head, four arms and digitigrade legs. He came from a globe of electricity, a little larger than Breezemon. The symbol for thunder had moved to his chest.

 **Troiamon** , who appeared as a centaurian version of his previous form with proper hooves, emerged from thick tree-roots which retreated into the ground, as tall as Flamon and Strabimon. The symbol of wood was now on his front waist.

 **Lamnimon** came forth as a sea-nymph, with webbed fingers and sharp teeth. She appeared from a sphere of water, a head shorter than Troiamon. The symbol for water was now on a jewel located on her forehead.

 **Pengimon** was a grown version of Flurrimon, except dark-blue, with ear mufflers and a carrot hammer. He broke free from the ice surrounding himself, and was the smallest. The symbol of ice was stitched multiple times into the scarf around his neck.

"What the heck!?" Takuya couldn't agree more with Izumi.

"Let 'im have it!" cried Flamon, and they all jumped on Kuwagamon, who staggered before smacking them back. This worried the humans, but the Digimon got straight back up.

"Alright. Now? I'm angry!" shouted the fiery Demon Man Digimon, igniting his fists.

The giant bug attempted to fly, but was stopped by Troiamon: "*Briar Fist*!" His hand extended from vines in his arms, grabbing onto the beetle, holding it in place. Above him, Birimon flew carrying Pengimon, who jumped out of the mecha-beetle's hands.

"*Biri Bolt*!"

"*Iced Hammer*!"

Sparks gathered between Birimon's four hands, as Pengimon's carrot began to expel mist. After the smaller beetle unleashed the charge, the tiny penguin wacked Kuwagamon's head with his hammer, frosting a portion of it. These forced Kuwagamon back to the ground, where Lamnimon rolled under its foot, tripping it to its knee.

"*Bubble Burst*!"

She then blew bubbles unto its back, moistening its wings so it could not fly again soon. In front of it, the remaining three Digimon attacked: "*Baby Salamander*!"

Flamon punched a fist of fire into the beast, followed by Strabimon's *Licht Nagel*(AN: light nail), where he digs his glowing claws into the enemy, and Breezemon's *Brezza Fata*(AN: fairy breeze), a sharp, stinging breeze summoned from her wings.

For a moment, Kuwagamon stayed down, before clicking angrily at them.

"Right! Again!" shouted Flamon, leading a joint attack between all but Strabimon, Troiamon and Pengimon. First came Lamnimon's *Bubble Burst*, followed directly by Birimons *Biri Bolt*, which was enhanced by the moisture. Then followed *Brezza Fata* together with *Baby Salamander*, the sharp breeze enhancing the fire. The four different elements had an enormous impact on the flying insect, sending it flailing backwards into the forest. The children stood in awe of the power their friends had demonstrated.

(end song)

Flamon turned towards Takuya, and gave him a cocky grin and a victory pose.

"That was _awesome_ , dude!" Takuya exclaimed, running up to his friend. The other Digimon went back to their respective partners, each pair celebrating their victory.  
Unfortunately, their joy was short-lived – Kuwagamon got back up to attempt one last attack on the fiery Digimon and his goggle-headed friend.

"Takuya!" Izumi tried to warn them. The two of them managed to dodge the mandibles, which struck the ground, causing the cliff to break off. The children and their Digimon let out a cry as the ground under their feet splintered and fell to the depths below...

* * *

 **AN: The designs of all the OCs in this chapter and the majority of their names belong to Deviantart's aki_ta-d8s5onn. I'd like to apologize for the lack of frequent updates. I sometimes suspect my attention-span to be only _slightly_ better than a goggle-head's. I am making progress in my other fics, just not as much as I'd like. Thank you for your patience!  
**

(Insert song: **Butterfly** / Adventure Japanese opening) Here's the opening to the Remix!

 **AN: Watch the Japanese opening for comparison please.**

(The Children fly into sight towards the distance in order of: Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, Junpei, Teruo, Chiaki, Tomoki)

(As scene moves across the water) _gokigen na chou ni natte; kirameku kaze ni notte;_ (As the children fly down in order of: Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Chiaki, Tomoki, Teruo and Kouji) _ima sugu; kimi ni ai ni yukou;_ (Behind the island in view, you see the silhouettes of two Devimon with that of a Gatomon in between)

(Wikmon - Flamon, Erimon - Breezemon, Chorkimon - Strabimon, Zipmon - Birimon, Pullmon - Troiamon, Roemon - Lamnimon, Flurrimon - Pengimon) _yokei na koto nante; wasureta hou ga mashi sa;_ (Children + their Digimon are surrounded by Adult level Digimon) _Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai;_

(Queue Adventure Child-Adult Digivolve-scene) _nani ga wow wow wow wow wow; kono sora ni todoku no darou;  
_

(Flamon, Breezemon, Strabimon, Birimon, Lamnimon, Pengimon and Troiamon are seen flying down and around a rainbow colored column) _dakedo wow wow wow wow wow;_

(Agnimon, Fairymon, Wolfmon, Blitzmon, Ranamon, Kumamon and Arbormon appear and disappear one after another) _ashita no yotei mo wakaranai;_

(Agnimon punches a burning fist through a rock wall in front of Takuya, they both run out of sight) _mugendai na yume no ato no;_

(Fairymon flies up carrying Izumi princess-style) _nanimo nai you naka ja;_

(Blitzmon flies above the forest with Junpei on his back holding onto his shoulders) _sou sa itoshii;_

(Panel moves to Wolfmon running fast with Kouji on his shoulder, then jumping over a ravine) _omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo;_

(A pillar of water rises under Chiaki and suspends her, sitting, and Ranamon, standing, with an aurora borealis in the background) _STAY shigachi na IMAGE darake no;_

(Arbormon walks up with Teruo on his shoulder, gives the audience a thumbs-up) _tayorinai tsubasa demo;_

(Tomoki and Kumamon stand back to back, observing the snow flurry falling on them) _kitto toberu sa; ON MY LOVE!_

(One after another, Agnimon (Burning Salamander), Fairymon (Brezza Petalo), Wolfmon (Licht Kugel), Blitzmon (Mjöllnir Thunder), Arbormon (Machine Gun Dance), Ranamon (Rain Stream) and Kumamon (Snow Bomber) perform their signature attacks)

(The Digimon are grouped together first in Baby, then in Child form. Finally, Chiaki, Tomoki, Izumi, Takuya, Junpei, Kouji and Teruo stand lined up facing the camera while their respective Digimon appear in Adult form behind them.)

(End of Opening)

 **The following is a list of how attacks of a certain element type will affect certain Digimon types in this fiction. Note that some resistances,weaknesses and immunities will be shown even without an actual battle, i.e. certain weather conditions or the time of day. Types not explicitly listed deal normal damage.  
This list does not take level or attribute differences into account – it is assumed that respective Digimon are the same level and attribute.  
Note that these numbers are relative, not absolute  
**

 **Resistances: (1/2 damage)  
Fire: **Fire, Light, Ice, Steel, Wood  
 **Light:** Darkness, Thunder, Fire  
 **Wind:** Earth, Wood  
 **Thunder:** Wind, Thunder, Steel **  
Wood:** Thunder, Earth, Water, Wood  
 **Water:** Fire, Ice, Steel, Water  
 **Ice:** Ice **,** Water  
 **Darkness:** Darkness, Ice  
 **Earth:** Thunder, non-elemental  
 **Steel:** Light, Ice, Wind, Steel, Wood, non-elemental

 **Weaknesses: (x2 damage)  
Fire: **Earth, Water **  
Light:** Steel, Water  
 **Wind:** Ice, Thunder  
 **Thunder:** Earth  
 ** **Wood:**** Fire, Ice, Wind  
 ** **Water:**** Thunder, Wood  
 **Ice:** Fire, Steel **  
Darkness:** Light, Fire  
 ** **Earth:**** Ice, Water, Wood ** **  
**Steel:** Fire, Earth

Next Adventure: Creaking Wood! Arbormon!

 **Read and Review, please!**


	2. Creaking Wood! Arbormon!

**AN: I would like to take this opportunity to mention that Milleniumon will** _ **not**_ **exist in this time-line.**

 **To GirlFish: I have _plans_ for the main antagonists of the File Island and Eighth Child Arcs. Though I'm not quite sure what you mean with pairing - do you mean human partners? Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy what I have in store for the Digiwarriors.**

2nd Adventure: Creaking Wood! Arbormon!

( _A group of children found themselves swept away from summer camp to a place called 'File Island' by its inhabitants, the Digimon, of whom there was one for each child. They were soon attacked by another Digimon called Kuwagamon, whose onslaught enticed the friendly Digimon to change into stronger Digimon and best it. At the last moment, the hostile Digimon sent the children and their new friends crashing down a cliff..._ )

The kids screamed as they and their Digimon fell down the broken cliff to the river below, surrounded by free-fall boulders. "Zoe/J.P.!" Breezemon and Birimon attempted to catch their partners in the air, but they lost to gravity and continued to plummet. Troiamon held onto Teruo and tried to use his Briar Fist to hang onto the cliff wall, however, he ended up breaking off a good part of it, which joined them in their descent.

Lamnimon and Chiaki were the first to land in the water, upon which the water Digimon shouted: "*Shifting Water*!"

Below her, the water tensed into a make-shift raft, pulling Chiaki to the surface and catching all of the others. After the initial shock, Takuya muttered: "Well, could've been worse." Flamon didn't look inclined to agree, but neither was he going to argue.

Looking back, Zoe noticed the rest of the cliff crumbling down along with Kuwagamon: "Look out!"

Soon, the resulting waves caught up to their 'raft', making their ride get very rough before washing the group up on the shore.

* * *

Teruo sputtered as he recovered from the recent landing, as did the others. "Is it just me, or did the water just give us a ride?" he asked. "Sure it did!" replied Lamnimon, "I'm friends with the water!"

"Oh, that's kind of cool, um... Roemon?" Chiaki asked.

"Ah, nope. It's Lamnimon now."

"Lamnimon?"

Tommy continued with his partner: "You look different, Flurrimon."

"That's cause I'm Pengimon now!"

Seeing the kid's confused faces, "We all digivolved, is wha' happened," Flamon explained.

"'Digivolved'?"

"Is that along the lines of evolution, like, where you change to adjust to your surroundings?" Teruo asked following up on Takuya's confusion.

"Yes," replied J.P.'s partner, "for instance, I went from Zipmon to Birimon."

The others followed. "I became Breezemon from Erimon."

"I was Chorkimon, now I'm Strabimon."

"An' I digivolved from Pullmon to Troiamon."

"I digivolved from Wikmon inta Flamon."

"Um, okay," said Takuya, who was trying to wrap his head around this, "so, does that make you guys something different, or are you still Digimon?"

"Oh, we're Digimon, alright. 'm pretty sure everythin' here is, aside from you guys."

Now that Teruo thought about it, the Digimon's voices sounded a lot like their own – except with different accents.

"So, how come you guys, uh, digivolved?" asked J.P. curiously.

"We have no idea," responded Birimon with mirth.

"Seriously?" J.P. palmed his face.

Teruo asked his partner: "Do you at least know which way north is? So we can find our way around."

"Sure do! That be the opposite 'a south, aye?"

"Never mind..."

"Should we go back?" asked Chiaki, though it was obvious that she wasn't too sure of that idea herself. Everyone turned to look at the cliff they had been at earlier.

"Long way to go, if you ask me," said Zoe. Tommy replied: "But, wouldn't the adults find us easier that way?"

"That's assuming we're anywhere near the campsite, which I kinda doubt," anwsered J.P. Takuya supplemented: "Our friends say we're on 'File Island', anyone heard of that?"

They all shook their heads. Teruo recalled a lot of island names from around the world, but he'd never heard of that particular name.

"Doesn't sound like we're in Japan," said Chiaki.

"Right! No point in standing here!"

Zoe noticed the speaker heading in a direction: "Hey, where are you going?" Grinning, Takuya just said: "The ocean. I saw it when we first got here."

""The ocean?"" They were all surprised to hear that.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll find a boat or something," said the boy heading onwards, Flamon right behind him.

"More like a sunburn," snarked Kouji. However, none of them had any better ideas, so they and their new friends just followed the goggle-head.

'I hope we'll get back home soon. My parents are going to be soo mad,' though Teruo as he hurried to follow the others.

* * *

They were soon walking in order of: Takuya and Flamon, Tommy and Pengimon, Zoe and Breezemon, Kouji and Strabimon, J.P. and Birimon, Teruo and Troiamon, and Chiaki, while Lamnimon swam in the water.

J.P. and Teruo wondered about the plants nearby, while Zoe and Tommy inquired their partners about their ability to fly, or lack thereof. Whereas Pengimon couldn't, Breezemon demonstrated by flying to the front and swiping Takuya's hat (+goggles), causing the boy to jump around in an attempt to get it back, while his partner laughed his tail off. That is, until the fairy-like Digimon gave back the hat, and the goggle-head gave his friend a bop on the head for laughing like that. Kouji and Strabimon simply watched the whole thing, mildly amused, while Chiaki kept asking her partner if the water wasn't too cold for her, only stopping when the Digimon said that it would only bother her if it was boiling hot or on the verge of freezing.

After a while, Strabimon stopped, sniffing the air. "We have arrived."

Indeed, around the next corner, they could see a wide beach.

As one, all kids sans Kouji and Teruo shouted "It's the sea!", earning an eye-roll and a sweat-drop, respectively.

"Does this look like an anime?" ( **AN: ROFL** )

"Sadly enough, that would make more sense," responded the loner to the honor student.

The Digimon didn't know what the commotion was about, but they thought it looked fun.

*Ring-ring-ring*

"...Huh?"

*Ring-ring-ring*

" _Telefono_?" asked Zoe.

*Ring-ring-ring*

Looking out on beach, they all saw several phone-booths standing in a row.

*Ring-ring-ring*

After a moment, the kids ran over to investigate, with their new friends right behind them.

But the moment Takuya opened the first one, the ringing stopped.

"Is tha' supposed ta happen?" asked Flamon.

"Not 'till ya pick up the phone," answered his partner.

"What are phone-booths even doing here?" asked J.P., "I thought you said that there aren't any other humans around."

"Just because other humans aren't here now," countered Teruo, "doesn't mean they weren't here before."

"Really? Cause these booths look rather new," commented Chiaki.

Takuya turned around and held out his hand. "Ya'll got some loose change or something? Imma make a call home."

Kouji raised his eyebrow. "Now there's an idea. Let's try it out," he said, heading to the next booth over.

The other children agreed and tried out the phones. It was a solid idea, in theory.

Reality was not so kind.

" _Mamma mia_ , what is wrong with these things?!"

"The phone-ladies sound silly."

"Not just silly, kid – they aren't all there!"

"Are they there at all, J.P.?"

* * *

After a while, only Teruo kept trying over and over, worried about how his parents would react if they weren't informed.

The others sat a little away, with only Troiamon next to him.

"He's still trying?" Tommy asked, curious.

"Can't he see that it not going to work?" Kouji was, not visibly, irritated.

"Hmm," grunted Takuya, trying to remember something about his classmate that was poking the side of his mind.

"Takuya," he turned at the sound of his partner, "There's no more ta do here, le's keep goin'."

"Wait," interrupted Strabimon.

"Wha? 'Tis a waste a' time ta sit here memorizing those things," replied Flamon, irritated.

"I do not disagree on that, but the others here are still tired. Continuing now would not be wise."

Kouji nodded in agreement with his partner, having wanted to say the same thing. Takuya realized that he, too, had been thinking on his own partner's wavelength, but the other's argument made sense.

"Bud," he grabbed the fiery Digimon's attention, "They've got a point. Let's catch our breath before getting away from all this water," he finished with a teasing grin. It hadn't escaped his notice that Flamon seemed rather uncomfortable with said liquid.

Embarrassed that his real intentions had been exposed, the orange-haired Digimon nodded.

The goggle-head called out: "Alright guys, let's take an hour off!"

Everyone else was visibly relieved, then Zoe perked up.

" _Scusi?_ Does anyone have something to eat? I don't have much," she held up her hands for emphasis.

"Na, I've just got my cell-phone," answered Takuya, turning to J.P., "How about you? You got a big bag there."

"Oh, ah," stammered the older kid, "Let's see."

Emptying his backpack, he recounted the contents: "I've got my laptop, and my cell phone, oh wait, that's in my pant pocket, and, uh...oh."

"Woah!" exclaimed Tommy at the revealed contents, "What is that stuff?"

"Ah, well..."

"C'mon, can't hurt to tell, right?" asked Takuya.

Taking a deep breath, J.P. admitted: "Yeah, ok. It's a magic kit."

"Magic?" Kouji raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, before I got into computers, I'd do some magic tricks in class." He left out the fact that he did so to get friends, but it didn't quite work out.

"Wanna show us sometime?" asked the goggle-head with an inviting smile.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I'd love to see that," said Zoe.

"Me too!" added Tommy excitedly.

For a moment, the large boy looked around, seeing agreement, or at least interest, in the faces around himself.

Smiling crookedly, he said: "Okay...maybe later on today. What've you got Koji?"

"Nothing much. What about him?"

"Who, Teruo? That bag is even bigger than J.P.'s, he's probably got something."

"How do we ask, though? He's, like, totally glued to the booth."

Following J.P.'s comment, they all looked to see that the studious boy was trying _again_.

"Points for persistence, at least," commented Tommy.

"Hey," said Takuya, "anyone got his number? We could get him off the phone-"

"By calling him on another phone(?)," finished Zoe with a smirk.

Takuya pouted that his line was finished for him, and grabbed for his cell phone-

"Huh?"

That certainly didn't _feel_ like his phone.

Pulling it out, he exclaimed: "What the heck!? What happened to my cell?!" The other kids looked in shock while the Digimon traded confused looks.

The device he held was much bulkier than a regular flip-phone, it filled his entire palm. The main body was black (or just a really dark gray), with a red grip on the side and red coloring around the screen near the top. On the top right was a scanner-like opening with a button on the side, and the screen was framed with a silver irregular hexagon that had spikes on its corners. Finally, beneath the screen was a whole host of buttons that looked a lot like-

"Wait a sec!"

Confused, the others watched him fiddle with the buttons for a moment, stopping only to search for something on his screen, before pressing a final button and holding the device up to his ear like the cell-phone it used to be.

"Takuya-kun, what are you doing?" asked Chiaki.

At that moment, Teruo heard his ring-tone going off. Finally abandoning the booth, he pulled out his cell-phone, not noticing its new bulk, and answered: "Mom?! Dad?!"

"Uh...nope. Just me sorry," came Takuya's voice.

Bewildered, the boy turned to see his classmate wave his way.

"Why do you have my number? And how?"

"Good question. Listen, you got any food in that bag of yours?"

"No, it's a survival kit that my parents put together for me. They worry a lot."

"Oh, is that why you're trying so hard to call them?"

"Mhm. Hey, Takuya-san?"

"Just Takuya's fine."

"Ah, ok. Haven't you asked Chiaki-san? If I recall, _she_ has the emergency rations."

"Seriously?! Thanks bud. Oh, and you might wanna check your phone," with that, Takuya hung up.

Confused (What's wrong with my phone?), Teruo took the device away from his ear, finding one that looked just like Takuya's except that it was dark-brown with a medium-brown grip and screen-side.

"What the heck?!"

* * *

The children soon discovered that all of their cell-phones had been similarly changed, Zoe's was purple with dark-pink, J.P.'s was blue with yellow, Tommy's was cyan with dark-green, Kouji's was white with indigo, and Chiaki's was light blue with dark blue.

Takuya explained how he managed to call Teruo: Even with their new shapes, their devices worked mostly like ordinary cell phones, as he ascertained from the phone-buttons beneath the screen. Not only that, but their 'contacts' lists had been edited to include each other's phone-numbers, saved as single kanji for the same elements that their respective partner controlled and had engraved somewhere on their body.

With Teruo now back with the others, Chiaki, who had forgotten that she even _had_ the emergency food, began to say: "So, there's food here for eight people for three days, with three meals per day. What with one person not coming, That leaves us with-"

"Enough food for three days, with one extra meal for each of us, and two more left over," finished Teruo, before realizing what he did. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," reassured Chiaki.

"But won't the Digimon cut that like, right in half?" interjected J.P. "That would leave us with just five meals per person in total. Plus the two left over."

"Ow!"

The children turned to see Lamnimon slap Flamon's hands away from the food. "Don't you dare! We can't have any until Chiaki gives the ok!"

"Then how come he does?!" complains the fiery Digimon, point at Troiamon, who was munching away at some crackers he swiped.

"Ah! Troiamon!" exclaimed Teruo.

"Hrm?" Said Digimon paused in his eating to see several glares sent his way, most prominently Chiaki's and Lamnimon's.

"Oh, ah, ups, sorry, ehehe."

Out of nowhere, a giant waterspout erupted near the phone-booths, prompting the children and Digimon to back away quickly. It proceeded to wreck the booths one by one, shooting them into the sky before they crashed onto the sandy ground.

"What is that?!" cried J.P.

As the last booth made its landing, the spout receded, only for a stationary sand twister to take its place, as something _big_ rose inside of it.

"Oh dear. A Shellmon!" replied Birimon.

"Shellmon?" asked his partner.

"We must be in its territory!"

The sand twister died down to reveal a gray seashell as tall as a house, with an opening in front with something pink inside, the tip of which had been spinning rapidly.

What came out looked less like a shellfish and more like a pink _kaijuu_ with glowing orange eyes, sucker-tipped fingers and yellow-green seaweed for hair.

The monster gave a roar for good measure, and glared at the large group in front of itself.

"Quick! It's going to attack!" cried Strabimon, whereupon the Digimon leapt into action.

Unfortunately, all but Troiamon's attacks failed, less so because of Shellmon's strength than because the attacks didn't activate properly.

Shellmon easily swept the Digimon aside with its water, and only Troiamon, though battered, got back up to fight.

"Troiamon? But what about the others-" wondered Teruo.

"Hungry," groaned Flamon, who was badly hurt, getting Takuya's attention.

"Need food," agreed Birimon, not as hurt, as he laid by J.P.

" _Ov_ _viamente_! Troiamon's the only one who got to eat anything!" Zoe realized, holding up Breezemon.

"Then the others can't fight right now," concluded Koji with his hand on Strabimon.

'Wait, so it's just us – against that thing?!' worried Teruo, gazing at Shellmon fearfully.

"Doncha worry, partner!"

He looked at Troiamon, who continued.

"I'll make sure you're safe!"

Takuya laid Flamon over by Zoe and Tommy, before running up to the fight.

"Takuya?!" exclaimed the girl.

Teruo watched as his classmate went to the broken phone booths and grabbed a bar.

"Wha-what are you doing!?" he exclaimed.

Troiamon fired a fist into Shellmon's nose, irritating the larger Digimon, who retreated into his shell, which dug itself back into the sand.

"I ain't letting my friends fight by themselves!" the athletic boy declared.

That caught even Troiamon's and the other Digimon's attention, though Flamon looked more proud than confused like everyone else, including the kids.

'Friends?' Aside from the goggle-head, all of them had no friends for one reason or another. And here was this (stupidly) courageous boy calling them that after not even a few hours of meeting each other, barring Teruo.

The Digimon were confused because it was easier for them to see each other and their own partners as 'friends' than each other's partner. If you asked them, you'd find that there was no logical explanation for them, it just felt right.

With that distraction in mind, Troiamon has hit by Shellmon's drill as it emerged from beneath him, knocking him to the side.

"Hey, Troiamon!" shouted Takuya.

Gaining the Digimon's attention, he said: "I'll distract him. You go for it!"

Troiamon hesitated for a moment. If Teruo had said that, he would've fallen in line immediately. Then again, he knew that his partner, as he was, wouldn't do something so brave just yet.

"Hey Shellmon! Over here!"

"Takuya! Don't!" shouted Zoe.

With the large beast's attention on the child, Troiamon launched his Briar Fist right into its left eye and cheek, making it flinch before turning back to him.

Takuya tried to get it attention again by whacking its shell with the metal pole. His surprise that his attack made visible damage gave the monster an opening to snag him with a seaweed tentacle.

"Takuya-san!" exclaimed Teruo.

"Imma commin'" shouted Troiamon, before noticing how Shellmon was glaring at him.

"Now, wait a moment, there's no need to be – Imma need to be very hasty-!"

The larger Digimon ignored his words as it slammed its hand down on the wooden centaur, pinning him to the ground before launching water at everyone else, while Takuya struggled to get out of his trap.

Teruo lamented his own powerlessness, wishing desperately that there was something he could do to help. He didn't notice his device's screen glowing, but he and everyone else did notice Troiamon doing the same.

(Insert song: **Brave Heart** )

"Troiamon...digivolve to..."

Just as when Pullmon became Troiamon, he was covered in thick roots spouting from the ground. Then, however, the sphere it formed elongated upwards, pushing off Shellmon's hand, which threw the larger Digimon off balance. It also became bigger around. Finally, the roots retracted again, revealing a wooden, mechanical doll so large that a full grown man could have been hiding inside.

" **Arbormon**!"

The larger Digimon found its bearings again, and growled at the newly digivolved Adult. Teruo stared in awe of his enlarged partner, as did everyone else.

The first to act was Flamon: "Kick tha' oversized mollusk to the foams!"

"Oh, hell yeah!"

Just after its opponent replied, Shellmon fired water at him, but Arbormon took it like a champ.

"First off, let's get ya outta there, aye? *Machine Gun Dance*"

Similarly to his child-form's attack, his hands shot out of his arms with wires connecting the separated body parts, his right grabbing hold of the tentacle holding Takuya, and his left grabbing the boy himself.

Then he lifted his right leg, and his _foot_ shot out just like his hands, nailing Shellmon in the eye.

The larger Digimon reared back in pain, loosening its grip on Takuya enough so that the wood Digimon could pull him out and set him next to the other children.

Shellmon recovered and charged at the wooden Digimon, who used his remaining leg to jump into the air and spin mid-air with all four limbs flying out like flails, hitting the mollusk Digimon repeatedly on the head, stopping its advance.

As Shellmon gave a defiant roar, Arbormon retracted his limbs and landed on the ground, facing his opponent.

"*Blockade Seed*"

The mouth in his chest/head opened and released wood projectiles as large as the children's heads. They exploded upon contact, causing the larger Digimon a lot of pain.

Suddenly, the beast's form faded to black, and a ring of sorts formed around it, its composition reminding the children of the scan bars on products from the store.

(end song)

Teruo felt a sudden urge, almost like an instinct. He took back out what used to be his cell-phone, pointed it towards the monster and pressed the button on the side. A red light shot towards the ring, causing some sort of friction upon contact, making it spark. Then the light retracted, drawing the ring along with it into the device. When it was done, his screen showed a picture of the beast, except with blue eyes, and a table of information.

 _Shellmon:_

 _Level: Adult_

 _Attribute: Virus_

 _Element: Water/Earth_

 _Special Attack: Hydro Gun (Water), Shell Drill (Earth), Seaweed Whip_

Shellmon's black silhouette faded away, an egg-shaped light flying out inland bound.

Teruo wanted to ask about that, when a grumble erupted from Arbormon.

"Eh?"

All at once, vines and roots grew out of his joints and openings, enveloping the Digimon completely. Then they seemed to squeeze him back down to his previous size before, indeed, they retracted to reveal a somewhat battered Troiamon, who fell like a tree after one phrase.

"An'one got sum' munchies?"

*Fwump*

Seeing this, Teruo let out a chuckle, relieved that everything went well. The others shared in on his joy.

* * *

While Zoe, Chiaki and Tommy oversaw the Digimon eating their fill, the others discussed their next course of action.

"Birimon said this was Shellmon's territory. We'd better get moving then," suggested J.P.

"Why? The tenant's gone, right?" interjected Takuya.

"Exactly," said Kouji, "so we need to get out of here before the neighbors find out that this place is 'for sale'."

"Oh."

"Fine by me," said Flamon as he finished his meal, happy to hear that they'd be putting some distance between them and that mass of water, "Point the way, Takuya! I'll follow ye!"

Teruo made a head count, and finding that everyone was there and ready to leave, turned to Takuya expectantly.

Excitedly, the fire Digimon's partner headed out with a shout: "Alright everyone, let's get going!"

And there was much rejoicing.

* * *

 **AN: The designs of all the OCs in this chapter and the majority of their names belong to Deviantart's aki_ta-d8s5onn. R &R, please!**

 _Digimon Analysis activate._

 _Today's subjects: the Wood Warrior line._

 _Pullmon_ _:_

 _Level: Baby_

 _Attribute: N/A_

 _Element: Wood_

 _Special Attack: Wood Chips_

 _This Digimon is peaceful, clumsy and a little dense. It is always ready to support its friends and family._

 _Troiamon_ _:_

 _Level: Child_

 _Attribute: Data_

 _Element: Wood_

 _Special Attack: Briar Fist_

 _Troiamon will regularly patrol the forests he lives in, scaring off trespassers and assisting fellow inhabitants when needed. There are fights where he recognizes his disadvantage, but usually he needs to accumulate a few bruises before he gets the hint._

 _Arbormon_ _:_

 _Level: Adult_

 _Attribute: Data_

 _Element: Wood_

 _Special Attack: Machine Gun Dance, Blockade Seed_

 _This Digimon isn't the brightest, but when he is asked to get a job done, chances are, he'll get it done. He is surprisingly insightful, and is not afraid to use his full power to take care of those who interrupt or manage to upset him._

 **I am going to add a semi-canon damage variable for the Digimon attributes as follows:**

 **Virus beats Data beats Vaccine beats Virus**

 **-33% beats +50%**

 **Again, this is assuming that both Digimon are of the same element as the attack hitting them and on the same level.**

 **Next time: Crashing Thunder! Blitzmon!**

 **Read & Review, Please! Until next time!**


	3. Crashing Thunder! Blitzmon!

**AN:Surprise! Another new chapter for you to read. And while this is probably my least popular story, I'm not letting that stop me from writing more (my CG-TG crossover has as many chapters and less words, yet almost five times as many views as this).  
**

 **I forgot to say this last chapter, but thanks** **Isame Kuroda** **for the tip about spacing.**

 **-** **Awareness Bringer** **: I actually grew up with the dubs of Adventure through Frontier, but in Frontier's sub I just thought that several of the names there (esp. the Spirit-names) just sounded better than what the dub stuck on them. Sure, Burning** _ **greymon**_ **, Kendo** _ **garurumon**_ **, Metal** _ **kabuterimon**_ **and Kor** _ **ikakumon**_ **were probably more for us from Season1, but I still thought Vlitramon, Garmmon, Bolgmon and Blizzar(d)mon just fit them better. Plus, I like how the spirits of Light and Darkness shared a German theme apart from the others, so I'm keeping that too. Expect more or less all non-Frontier Digimon to keep their dub-names.**

 **-** **Guest:** **Another Reviewer asked about Koichi, see below. As for the bullies, they'll also appear in the Eighth Child Arc, but more as side characters at first. I have something else planned for them and their future partners.**

 **-** **GirlFish** **: Thank you for clearing that up. Now first, 02. I'm still going to have an initial human enemy, but it'll be quite different from cannon. Second, the kids are 11 (Tommy is 9), so even the girls are at most just starting with puberty. I'll keep my hands off of anything more than crushes (mainly) until the 02 part, at least.  
**

 **Spoilers – or not, it's kind of obvious, I guess - as for the Digimon, yes, we'll see Koichi and Duskmon in the Eighth Child Arc. If you look closely, I chose which schools to put which children into with a particular pattern in mind.**

 **REAL SPOILERS(!): As for the baddies, pretty much all but the DMs and Apocalymon have been swapped out, because let's face it, as terrifyingly awesome as File Island Devimon and Myotismon were (Etemon just annoyed me, personally), repeating the same patterns would be boring.**

 **SPOILER END**

 **Speaking of changed patterns, do you guys see what I'm doing as of last chapter? Tell me what you've noticed and how you think it will affect my story in comparison to canon.**

* * *

3rd Adventure: Crashing Thunder! Blitzmon!

( _The children and their new friends, the Digimon, managed to get away safely from Kuwagamon. In an attempt to find out more about where they are, the group went to a beach where they found dysfunctional telephone booths, along with discovering that, at some point, their mobile telephones had been changed into strange devices. Then they were attacked by a Shellmon with glowing orange eyes, who battled Troiamon, the only one who found the time to eat and could therefore fight. When Takuya was captured by the shellfish Digimon, Teruo's wish to help digivolved Troiamon into Arbormon, who then defeated Shellmon before turning back. The group agreed to move on after eating their fill, intent on finding out more about this strange place and how they might get back to their families..._ )

* * *

Having gotten away from the beach, Teruo contemplated Troiamon's Digivolution while walking in the large group they had formed. Takuya, Flamon, Zoe, Breezemon, Tommy and Pengimon were upfront, with Teruo, Troiamon, Chiaki and Lamnimon, who was already missing the water, in the middle while Kouji, Strabimon, J.P. and Birimon brought up the rear. They were walking along a steep cliff with a pathway along the edge, and a forest further in.

While it had certainly saved them, he didn't understand why it happened! It could have easily had something to do with what happened to their cell phones.

For that matter – what _had_ happened to the phones? Why did they transform? And how?

His musings were interrupted by a loud roar.

Ignoring Flamon's "Tha' wasn't me!", they all looked ahead and saw a giant gray rhinoceros-shaped beast with a hard frill on its neck.

"Oh dear," said Birimon, "That's a Monochromon."

"Should we be worried?" asked J.P.

"Not usually, they tend to be rather docile."

"Then why does he look just _slightly_ miffed."

"Maybe his friend here can tell us," interjected Kouji, bringing everyone's attention to the Monochromon that showed up behind them, roaring at his peer.

"Guess word is already out that there's free territory," replied Strabimon, "Run!"

With a scream, the whole group ran away from the cliff and hid behind a large boulder as the two dinosaur-like Digimon locked horns and growled at each other.

"Good thing we left the ocean, eh?" asked Takuya, getting a wry grin from Flamon.

"They really are fighting over territory," said Breezemon, seeing the large beast go to and fro.

"Well they can do that without us!" declared Zoe, grabbing Takuya and Tommy's arms and dragging them away, into the forest.

The others exchanged looks and nodded, agreeing with the blonde girl, before following, with everyone's partners in tow.

J.P. paused when he heard a change in the Monochromons' growling, and looked back with widening eyes to see them tumble off of the cliff.

"J.P., are you coming?" he heard Birimon ask.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

"I'm tired!"

"Me too!"

After a couple of hours wandering through the forest, Zoe and Tommy declared as much.

"Again?" asked Takuya, stopping so that the two of them could crouch down.

"Well, this time, I think it's reasonable," said J.P., tired from having walked so much at once. He looked up to notice the colors of dusk, except that their arrangement was weird, to the point where he almost thought it could be dawn, instead.

"Last time, we took five minutes off," Kouji, who wasn't actually that tired, continued, "this time let us take ten or fifteen."

Hearing the goggle-head grumbling about 'too many breaks', Chiaki looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"No one aside from you and Kouji-kun is very athletic, and Tommy is the youngest, so I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it," the braided girl said with a neutral smile, causing more grumbling.

"U-uhm," Teruo caught their attention for his idea, "why don't Takuya-san and Kouji-san go ahead to see where we're going? The Digimon," who were even less tired than the two boys, "can see if they can find some fruits or something to help with our supplies."

Takuya grinned broadly, and Kouji nodded.

"Makes sense," said the boy with the bandana, "Strabimon?"

"We'll be fine here, you two go on ahead," was the reply.

"'Kay, how far do we go Kouji?" asked Takuya.

"Hrm, five hundred steps?"

"Sounds good to me. Race ya!"

"Hey, wait up! Idiot!"

As the two of them disappeared into the foliage, Flamon turned to Troiamon: "Oi, which of us ye think could hurt ye the least?"

The wood Digimon tilted his head to think, "I'd say, me," he turned and pointed, "Lamnimon an' Birimon."

"Right, you three are on guard duty here," declared the fire Digimon, "the rest of us go look fer food, two-by-two, aye?"

"Then I'm with Breezemon!" declared Pengimon, hopping onto the wind Digimon's back.

Seeing Flamon's confounded expression, Breezemon explained: "You're a little warm for him, and as awesome as we are in a fight," they both though of Kuwagamon, "I really don't wanna start a forest fire."

"Ye say that like I'm not careful with me powers!" accused the other.

"You can prove that while we go get food," interjected the light Digimon, heading of in the opposite direction of the ice-wind duo.

"Oi, wait up, ye stupid mutt!"

* * *

"What was that about controlling your powers?" asked Takuya teasingly after a while.

"I already apologized! Twice!" yelled the fire-spirit Digimon indignantly.

The group was now somewhat rested, with the lake that Takuya and Kouji had spotted earlier looking like a promising place to spend the night.

The Digimon assigned to guard-duty were chosen because, like Breezemon, Flamon didn't want to tear the forest down. Unfortunately, in his vigor following Strabimon's words he hit the wolf-like Digimon with a scaled-down attack meant for fruit in the trees.

The moment they got there, Lamnimon squealed and leapt into the cool water. Chiaki couldn't help a wry smile make its way on her mouth, while the fire Digimon dodged the splashing water.

J.P. took another look across the lake.

"Great, the thing's got telephone poles stuck in it," he observed.

"Who cares?" asked Koji, "It's a good enough campsite."

"We could even catch some fish to go with the fruit," suggested Chiaki.

Suddenly, they heard some faint sparking, and looking closely, there was a trolley on an island connected to one side of the lake with a short, natural bridge made of soil.

"Hey, did those lights just go on there?!" exclaimed Teruo.

"Cool, a trolley!" said Tommy.

"Ok, now what's _that_ doing here?" wondered J.P., more than a little mystified by the circumstance.

"You don't suppose that someone's in there, do you?" asked Zoe.

"Let's check it out!" said Takuya, already moving around the lake towards the vehicle with Flamon in tow. The others followed as well, though no one noticed what resembled a large red leaf with green veins on the ground near it.

However, when they entered the trolley, not only was it completely empty, it was also spotless.

"Hey, these cushions are comfy." Zoe tried them out while they others examined the rest.

"Okay, the phones on the beach were one thing," said J.P., "but what are a _trolley_ and a bunch of _telephone poles_ doing in the middle of a lake?"

"You, don't think it's going to start driving on its own, do you?" asked Teruo nervously.

"No way that's happening, bud," reassured Takuya, "There aren't any tracks for it to run on."

"At least it will make for a good place to sleep," suggested Chiaki.

"Before going to sleep, might I suggest we get more nutrients for dinner?" supplemented Birimon as he stood beside J.P.

* * *

"Lamnimon, could you stop that for a while so I can actually catch some fish," said Chiaki exasperated at her partner, who was frolicking in the lake-water before reluctantly doing as she was told and climbed out.

Chiaki noted that the water-Digimon's webbed feet had morphed into a large fish-tail similar to a mermaid's until it reverted upon exiting the lake.

'Huh, I was wondering how she was swimming so fast.'

Meanwhile, the other Digimon were out looking for more wild fruit, vegetables or fungi to eat, since the earlier batch had to be kept travel-sized. The children had left whatever bags they had back in the trolley.

Breezemon lifted Pengimon up towards some banana-looking things, which the little Digimon whacked at the stem with his carrot-hammer, making them fall right onto Flamon's head.

"Ouch!"

"Karma," commented Strabimon dryly, as he climbed up a tree to harvest the fruit with his claws.

Grumbling about apologies, the fiery Digimon stalked off past Troiamon, who was warning Tommy away from poisonous mushrooms while Teruo correctly guessed the non-poisonous ones.

He found Zoe, Koji and his partner Takuya in front of a circle of rocks laying some twigs in the middle. Koji had some broken down branches nearby. The red patch was not far off.

"There, that oughta do it," declared Takuya.

"Now we can cook the fish," agreed Koji.

"But how are we going to light a fire?" wondered Zoe.

Grinning, Flamon ran up and, "Like this!" saying that, placed his hand on the twigs and set them alight. Koji quickly started to set the shortened branches on top.

"Way to go, bud," exclaimed Takuya, "You're the man!"

"Ehehe!"

Chiaki came back with two loads of fish, one of which Lamnimon helped carry. Almost everyone else came back at the same time, some of them with mushrooms or various fruits.

"Hey guys!"

They all turned to see J.P. and Birimon carrying a bunch of what looked like apples.

"Yo J.P., what with the apples?" asked Takuya.

"These aren't just apples," replied the larger boy.

"Huh?" wondered Zoe.

"These are meat-apples," clarified Birimon.

"Meat-apples?/!" The children were bewildered, while the Digimon were excited.

"Apparently, they taste just like various types of meat, though I don't know if there's a way to tell what's what," J.P. explained as he and his partner set the strange fruit down by the fish, "so it's best to cook them first."

"Alright, let's start!"

Saying that, Takuya took an apple and held it over the fire, trying not to burn himself as he did.

"Takuya-nii-san, that's not how you do that," chuckled Tommy, before he took the apple and stabbed a sturdy twig into it, the other end of which he stuck into the ground next to the fire

"Wow, you know your stuff, little guy," complimented J.P. Takuya nodded, also impressed.

Tommy pulled down his large hat, clearly embarrassed.

* * *

As they ate, Takuya asked Tommy if he needed help with the bones of the fish, which they cooked the same way as the apples.

" _Mama mia_! This apple tastes just like chicken! _Delicios_!"

"Really? Mine tastes like pork," Takuya said.

"*munch*...Beef...*munch*" said Koji.

"Hmm..." J.P. scrutinized the night sky.

"What's wrong, senpai?" asked Chiaki.

"I'm trying to find out where we are, but I can't find the North Star," sighed the older child.

"If we were on the Southern Hemisphere, I could understand that," replied Teruo, "but I can't find the Southern Cross, either."

"Hmm..." grunted J.P., frowning at the stars.

"J.P.? J.P.? Junpei?"

"! Huh?" J.P. started at his partner's touch.

"I think we should start going to bed," said Birimon, motioning towards Pengimon, who was yawning again.

"Oh, yeah," replied the boy.

"Wait!"

The all turned towards the goggle-headed child.

"J.P., weren't you gonna show us some magic?"

"Huh?"

"That's right," agreed Tommy, "Could you please show us some?"

"Please, senpai?" begged Zoe.

"He's not even _your_ senpai," mumbled Koji, also interested in J.P.'s magic show.

Looking around, the oldest child found himself at the center of everyone's attention. With a shy smile, he said: "Let me get my bag."

* * *

While they waited on J.P., Flamon poked around in the fire with his finger, wondering what this 'magic' is that has gotten his partner and his friends so excited.

"Hey, watch it, hothead!" yelled Lamnimon, as she dodged some flying embers that landed on the large red thing. ( **Uh oh** )

"Flamon, cut it out!" admonished Breezemon.

Takuya turned around to see what was going on, but then they all felt the ground underneath themselves shake.

"Dude! What gives!" he yelled, as the shaking became worse.

" _Oh caro!_ The bridge!"

At Zoe's shout, they all looked to see the land-bridge break apart.

"We're – moving!" realized Chiaki, as the whole mini-island began to surge towards the middle of the lake. J.P. was currently on the floor of the trolley, having been knocked over by the shaking and subsequent acceleration.

Just as he tried to right himself, the mini-island crashed against a cluster of telephone-poles in the middle of the lake, knocking him over again.

Outside, Birimon ran up to the trolley, worried for his partner.

"J.P.!"

However, he stepped on the red thing right as it lifted itself and dug through the ground, knocking the thunder Digimon off of his feet.

From the water rose a giant green sea serpent with a yellow face and small flippers along its sides. After a moment of looking at them, its light blue eyes began to glow orange.

"Another monster!?" exclaimed Teruo.

"Seadramon!" replied Troiamon.

"But why!?" asked Pengimon, "They don't usually attack unless they're defending themselves!"

The children all just stared in shock.

"Well, _something's_ got it upset, or it wouldn't be doing this!" said Strabimon, looking pointedly at Flamon.

"Oi! I didna –"

Seadramon chose that moment to raise its still simmering _tail-end_ out of the water for all to see.

"Ok, that was me. Sorry!"

"Its _tail_!? Are you kidding me, flame-for-brains, of course he's angry!" Lamnimon yelled at the guilty party, making him duck down as if afraid she'll hit him, which would've fit with her expression.

At that moment, Seadramon slammed its tail against the island, making it shake, which knocked over the children again, except for J.P., who managed to catch himself in the trolley this time.

"It doesn't look like he's looking for an apology!" shouted Breezemon as the giant water Digimon dove down to ram the island again just as the older kid came out, with Birimon rushing to support him.

As it rose back out of the water, Flamon shouted: "No choice but to calm 'im down the tough way! Le's go!"

"*Breeza Fata*!"

"*Baby Salamander*!"

"*Briar Fist*!"

"*Bubble Burst*!"

Pengimon and Strabimon borrowed Breezemon to get in close to the serpent.

"*Licht Nagel*!"

"*Iced Hammer*!"

Tommy and Koji ran to catch their respective partners

Out of all of those attacks, Flamon's was next to useless, Lamnimon's, Pengimon's and Breezemon's had little effect and Strabimon's hardly left a scratch.

Only Troiamon's garnered a reation from Seadramon, and not a favorable one.

After gathering a white mist in its mouth, the sea serpent blew a blast of ice right onto him and Breezemon, who was flying next to him, freezing them solid and even exposing the same code on Breezemon that Shellmon had shown upon its defeat.

"Breezemon!" Zoe cried in panik.

"Quick! Uh, Flamon! Help us thaw them!" shouted Teruo.

"Oh, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!" Takuya ran up to help carry the two Child-levels out of the fight.

Icy mist filled Seadramon's mouth again, trained on the children and their frozen partners, when Birimon landed on its head.

"*Biri Bolt*!"

While not quite as effective as Troiamon's attack, it instead spread throughout the large Digimon's body and into the water, which supercharged the electricity and effectively doubled the damage.

"Ta-dah! Ladies and gents, I give you, the Birimon Surprise!"

Everyone looked towards the trolley to see J.P. in a victory pose. Meanwhile, the code surrounding Breezemon had disappeared.

Seadramon was not done, however. Roaring, it shook its head in an attempt to rid itself of the pest on top. As it did, the serpent slammed its body against the free-floating island, knocking Tommy off balance and into the lake.

"Tommy!"

As Pengimon shouted, Lamnimon and J.P. dove into the water. Seadramon wouldn't have any of that, and used its tail to flail the water Digimon back onto land.

"Puah!"

"Tommy! Quick, get back here!" shouted Chiaki.

"I can't-*blub*!"

The youngest child disappeared into the water, as Lamnimon dove down again to get him.

They suddenly heard Seadramon hissing in a strange way, like a cackle, and they watched it raise its tail, with something weighing down the still submerged end.

"Oh, shoot-" began Koji, but then Lamnimon came up with the young child clinging to her back.

"What?"

Even Seadramon looked confused at this turn of events, lifting its tail up to reveal that it had caught J.P., instead.

"How'dya like my new Junpei Kawarimi*?" (*switcheroo)

Hissing angrily, Seadramon began to squeeze the life out of J.P., making him cry out in pain.

"Not good!" shouted Lamnimon, "Seadramons don't let go of their prey before its been squeezed to death!"

Again, J.P. cried out as Seadramon continued to strangle him.

'Oh gosh! If only Troiamon weren't frozen, maybe he could digivolve again,' fretted Teruo.

""J.P.!""

"J.P.,no!" cried the hovering Birimon, as he glowed brightly together with the inside of J.P.'s pocket. He really wanted to see this 'magic show' that his partner had been about to show.

(insert song **Brave Heart** )

Once more, he was surrounded by a ball of electricity, which expanded to an ellipse twice its original size.

"Birimon digivolve to...!"

What came out was a man in blue armor themed after a rhinoceros-beetle with yellow highlights and clear green eyes.

" **Blitzmon**!"

Everyone stared at the new Adult Digimon that had appeared.

Seadramon hissed, redoubling its efforts on J.P., but Blitzmon would not have that.

"*Lightning Bomber*!"

Lighting his horn with electricity, the thunder Digimon rammed the sea-snake in the side, shocking only the portion above water, so as to not hurt his partner, whom the tail finally released.

"Lamnimon!"

"Way ahead of you!" replied the Water Child to her partner, diving to fetch J.P. as Blitzmon wrestled Seadramon away from the stranded island.

The giant serpent wacked the beetle-themed Digimon off with its tail, proceeding to try and blast him with its ice breath.

Panting, J.P. got to his feet.

"What...where's...Birimon...heard him..."

"Lookie there!" shouted Tommy.

"Looks like you're not the only one with magic tricks," commented Koji as his upperclassman looked to see Blitzmon dodging blasts of water and ice.

"And now for the grand finale!" declared the thunder Digimon, "Careful! It might be a little shocking! *Mjölnir Hammer*!"

Gathering lightning in his fists, he touched down on Seadramon's head again, slamming his electric attack over and over into the sea serpent's skull, sometimes needing to adjust so he wouldn't get thrown off.

After ten hits or so, Seadramon reared up, its form fading into black as a ring of code appeared around it.

"J.P., quick!"

At Blitzmon's prompting, J.P. pulled out his phone-hybrid device, remembering what Teruo did earlier. He pointed it at the code and shot the red light at it, scanning it into the device, while the sea serpent's guise faded and a white egg-shape flew out of it.

When he looked at the screen, J.P. found Seadramon's picture, except without the orange glow in the eyes, and data on it.

 _Seadramon:_

 _Level: Adult_

 _Attribute: Data_

 _Element: Water_

 _Special Attack: Ice Arrow (Ice), Sea Stream (Water), Tail Smash_

(end song)

Suddenly, Blitzmon was covered in electric sparks as he made his way down to the island, landing there as Birimon.

"Birimon!"

"Hello there. Did you miss me?"

* * *

They managed to safely thaw the frozen Digimon while Lamnimon used her *Shifting Water* to move the island back to the edge of the lake. By then, they were all too tired for anything but sleep, so they slept in the trolley, with the children on the seats and the Digimon either on leaves on the floor or with their partners. Takuya, Koji and J.P., in that order, took turns standing guard with their partners until dawn came.

J.P. And Birimon were sitting by the remains of the campfire, with his laptop out and his phone-device connected to it through its charging cord, as Takuya came out yawning.

"Morning," he said, a very much awake Flamon behind him repeating it.

"Good morning," mumbled J.P. in return, as Birimon replied: "A good morning to you too!"

"Hrm?"

Takuya noticed the running laptop. He distinctly remembered the older boy complaining earlier that it wasn't working.

"Dude, how'd you get your computer workin'?"

"Charging it with my phone-thingy."

Tiredly, J.P. gestured towards the screen's bottom left, where the goggle-head saw the battery-indicator act like the laptop was plugged into a power-source, even though normally, it would be the one charging up the phone.

"You been working your whole shift?" he asked, not sure what to make of this find.

"Yeah, there were a few things that bothered me, so I did a little research on them."

"Righty," said Takuya, "we'll get breakfast ready, and when everyone else has woken up, you can show us what you've found, 'kay?"

"M'kay."

* * *

 **What is it that J.P. has discovered? Find out on the next Digimon Remix!**

 **AN: The designs of all the OCs in this chapter and the majority of their names belong to Deviantart's aki_ta-d8s5onn.  
**

 _Digimon Analysis activate._

 _Today's subjects: the Thunder Warrior line._

 _Zipmon_ _:_

 _Level: Baby_

 _Attribute: N/A_

 _Element: Thunder_

 _Special Attack: Spark Shot_

 _This Digimon is polite and friendly, but does not take kindly to those who lord themselves over others._

 _Birimon_ _:_

 _Level: Child_

 _Attribute: Vaccine_

 _Element: Thunder_

 _Special Attack: Biri-Bolt_

 _Birimon has a bad tendency to wisecrack, though it should be noted that he is especially infuriating towards criminals and bullies which he meets._

 _Blitzmon (Dub: Beetlemon)_ _:_

 _Level: Adult_

 _Attribute: Vaccine_

 _Element: Thunder_

 _Special Attack: Mjölnir Hammer, Lightning Bomber_

 _This Digimon is a champion of justice, but has not lost his sense of humor, making him very popular amongst youngsters. That humor flies out the window when he comes across those who like to oppress the weak and defenseless._

 **AN: And finally, here are the variables for inter-level battles, disregarding element and attribute. They depict how much stronger each level is than the last, which for me would explain why the canon heroes had so much trouble without either dog piling the villain or getting at least one of their Mons on the same level.**

 **Baby*5=Child, Child*4=Adult, Adult*2.5=Perfect, Perfect*2=Mega**

 **My reason for the naming is that, for the most part, the sub-version reflects the stages quite well, where I understand the 'perfect' level to mean 'complete within ordinary boundaries', kind of like Shikai from Bleach. Conversely, the mega level (which I left as is to avoid confusion) is the Bankai, taking the Digimon's power beyond the limits, as it were.**

Next Adventure: Flowing Water! Ranamon!

 **Read & Review, please!**


	4. Flowing Water! Ranamon!

**\- Oshawottlover: You will see Diaboromon, promise. Willis &co are a different matter, since circumstance is vastly different.**

 **\- GirlFish: To my understanding, Koichi became Duskmon between Takuya & co arriving at Fire Station and Agunimon's debut. (fell down stairs during Trailmon-departure, Cherubymon finds his consciousness, which takes its time waking up, and takes his time bringing out his inner darkness in the wrong way) Side-note: Tommy came before Zoe. Beast Spirits were found in order of Kouji, Takuya, JP, Zoe and Tommy, the way you described it. (JP's was stuck inside someone's throat...food for thought.)**

 **Duskmon's back-story is similar but different from Gatomon's. I will reveal the other two not long after his introduction.**

 **I won't corrupt Loewemon's lower levels, even though the person whose designs I used for the others has some for Duskmon's lesser forms.**

 **He's Duskmon. And you** _ **will**_ **know it. He won't** _ **let**_ **you be mistaken.**

 **As for what I'll do with the second episode on Server, what Tai did was a 'good' mistake, he learned from it, so I'll adapt it for Takuya.**

* * *

4th Adventure: Flowing Water! Ranamon!

( _After getting away from Shellmon's former territory, Takuya, Flamon and co. found an abandoned trolley sitting by a lake to rest in. Unfortunately, Flamon accidentally singed what turned out to be the tail of a Seadramon, which attacked the group in a disproportionate fury, freezing Breezemon and Troiamon in the process. Saving Tommy from the angry sea monster's grasp by switching places, JP was instead caught in the deadly grip of its tail, prompting Birimon to digivolve into Blitzmon and, after a rough battle, defeat Seadramon. While the others slept, JP did some research on something that had bothered him and reported his findings to everyone the next morning..._ )

* * *

Later that morning, everyone was trudging through the forest again, only this portion had heaps of traffic signs, and none of them were set in any sensible way from what the children could tell. And while the children still gave them funny looks sometimes, the Digimon just ignored them.

Chiaki was busy musing over what JP had told them earlier...

* * *

 _"So, what's the news, big guy?" asked Takuya, after they were all awake and settled down around the oldest child._

 _"Well, first," began JP, "the following things were bothering me: our Digimons' digivolution, the way our opponents were acting, what happened when we defeated them, and what that might mean about where we are, exactly."_

 _"You mean you might know where this 'File Island' is?" asked Zoe._

 _"I'll, uh, get to that later. First, the digivolving."_

 _He held out his phone-device._

 _"I was browsing through the new features and came across this. Look familiar?"_

 _They all took a closer look at the screen._

 _"...Hey," said Kouji, "does that not kind of resemble Blitzmon?"_

 _"You're right," agreed Chiaki, "It looks like someone scrunched him up and put him on a six-sided pedestal."_

 _"The file read 'Spirits'," added JP, "and this thing is labeled as an 'H-Spirit'."_

 _"H-Spirit?" The others looked expectantly at Birimon, JP's partner, but..._

 _"I'm afraid I've no idea what you're talking about."_

 _"Teruo-kun," the big kid spoke up, "can you find something like this on your...device?"_

 _"Huh? Oh."_

 _The book-smart child took out his own pseudo-phone and fiddled with it a little, as did the others, before exclaiming: "I've got it!"_

 _Holding it out, the screen showed Arbormon similarly 'compressed' on an identical stand._

 _"Just like with you, it's 'H-Spirit' under the file 'Spirits'."_

 _"So what's the other one for?" asked Takuya, pointing towards his screen._

 _While the 'H-Spirit' in his file had looked like the torso of a red warrior-armor, what he was talking about was something resembling an armored fire-bird crouching on its knees. However, it was hard to tell that because the picture was grayed over, and written in white across it was the word LOCKED._

 _"That's the one called 'B-Spirit', no?" asked JP, earning a nod in return._

 _"I don't know yet, maybe it's an alternate Digivolution. Either way, these Spirits seem to be what helped our friends here get stronger."_

 _"Huh?" wondered Tommy._

 _"What I'm saying is," he held up his device again, "that using these,_ we _made everyone Digivolve. Both earlier and back with Kuwagamon."_

* * *

Chiaki pulled out her device and dove into the file, showing a blue outfit neatly arranged to resemble a fish, on top of the same hexagonal platform the others were on. The other picture had a white, multi-eyed squid with two of its tentacles raised forwards, similarly grayed and marked like Takuya's had been.

'So Lamnimon will turn into something that wears this? Or, later, an ugly squid?'

Suddenly, the group stopped under a small clearing, as they heard a bizarre sound, a dark buzzing from something clearly in flight.

Looking over the canopy, they saw a circular, black and edgy object spinning and flying across the sky, more or less in the same direction that they were heading.

"What was that?!" wondered Chiaki.

"Looked like a black...gear or something," answered Koji.

"Or a UFO," joked Takuya.

"Don't say that! Next thing you know there will be aliens sucking out our brains!" said JP dramatically.

"How about a gear-shaped meteor?" suggested Zoe.

"Either way, it makes me feel uneasy," added Teruo.

"Oof!"

Tommy fell due to the fragile root he was standing on to get a better look breaking.

"Hey, you okay, bud?" asked Takuya, reaching out to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," replied the smallest child, pulling himself up on the older boy's hand, "My bottom's sore, but it's fine."

"Are you alright, Tommy?" worried Pengimon.

"I reckon as how ya missed yer cue," said Troiamon, causing everyone to laugh.

"Right then, how about we get going?" suggested Zoe.

"That's right," agreed Chiaki, "The sooner we go, the sooner we'll arrive somewhere."

"But where? It's not like any of us has a clue where we're going," countered Kouji.

"That's true, but..."

"As long as it's with you, Chiaki, I'm fine with just about anywhere," declared Lamnimon grinning with her hands behind her head.

Uncomfortably, Chiaki remembered the next part of JP's discoveries...

* * *

 _"What was it that you meant with how those monsters were acting, senpai?" asked Kouji with furrowed brows._

 _JP turned towards Lamnimon. "Say, you know a lot about water Digimon, right?"_

 _"Uh-huh!" She puffed her chest proudly._

 _"Do, uh, Shellmons and Seadramons normally act that way?" he asked._

 _At that, the watery Fish Man Digimon took a few moments to think._

 _"For the most part, yeah, I mean, we_ did _kind of trespass on Shellmon's territory, and flame-brain here," she shot a quick glare at the fire Digimon, who looked away with a sweat-drop, whistling, "burned Seadramon's tail, so getting attacked by them is natural in that situation, but..."_

 _"But...?" prompted Chiaki._

 _"But they were a little, well,_ weird _about it. I mean, Shellmon was acting a little calculated for someone chasing off a bunch of trespassers, and Seadramon was a little too aggressive in his attack."_

 _"And I've got a theory as to why," declared JP, turning towards Teruo again._

 _"You did the same thing to Shellmon that I did to Seadramon, right? Then show us the picture you got of him."_

 _While the younger boy did as asked, the older one followed suit, showing everyone the pictures of Shellmon and Seadramon._

 _"...wait a sec," said Takuya, "Didn't these guys have glowing orange eyes?"_

 _"You're right," agreed Zoe, "here, they have blue eyes, and no glow."_

 _"I think it's because something else was controlling them, or at least influencing them," replied JP._

 _"That...makes sense," Teruo reluctantly admitted._

 _"The question is, what did it? How? And why?" asked Kouji._

 _JP grimaced, rubbing his head as he said: "I've got nothing for that yet, maybe we'll learn something on the way."_

* * *

'It'd be great if we went somewhere without a mind-controlled Digimon trying to kill us, but I'm not sure we'll be that lucky,' Chiaki thought worriedly.

"Chiaki-san," called Kouji, as the others went ahead, "we're going ahead."

"Quit daydreaming, girl," added Takuya from the head of the large group.

"I was _not_ daydreaming, goggle-head," she mumbled in return, though only Lamnimon, who stayed beside her, heard it.

"Why does Lamnimon call you 'flame-brain', anyways, besides the obvious?" said boy asked Flamon.

"That blue nymph finds me to be too rash fer her tastes, she doesna like ta jump in to fights," replied the fiery Digimon.

"In hindsight, it's obvious, but you Digimon all have your own personalities, right?" JP asked his partner.

"Why, yes!" answered Birimon, "I may come across as refined, but I have a hard time sitting down doing nothing."

"Oh, I hear ya!" went Flamon, "I just canna _stand_ the thought of just lying around like a log."

"I'll have ya know that logs are quite pleasant to lie around with, thank ya very much!"

"Troiamon, I do not think that is his point," said Teruo.

"Look!"

At Kouji's prompting, they all saw an end to the forest, beyond which was –

"A...desert?" asked Pengimon nervously.

As they ventured onwards, Chiaki took note that there seemed to be telephone-poles similar to the one in the lake standing in the sand, though none of their wires were connected to anything, either.

It reminded her of JP's next point of discussion...

* * *

 _"Next thing is, when we defeated Seadramon and Shellmon, something weird happened," continued the oldest child, "Birimon, if you would?"_

 _"Of course, JP," answered the mechanical beetle, "Those rings you saw around them upon defeat are made of Digicode, it is what gives Digimon their shape and powers."_

 _"So," interrupted Teruo nervously, "we basically sucked in their...bodies?"_

 _The children all felt a little disturbed at the thought._

 _"Oh, that is of little consequence," answered the thunder Digimon, "because such absorptions occur whenever two Digimon fight to the death," he didn't seem to notice the flinch elected in everyone, including JP, who had already heard this the night before, "with the victorious Digimon emerging all the stronger for it, sometimes even digivolving because of it."_

 _"What about those egg-shaped things that came out of them?" asked Kouji._

 _Strabimon answered that one for him._

 _"Those are Digieggs, a Digimons...core, if you will. They also get reborn from them."_

 _"Woah, wait, Seadramon and Shellmon will get reborn then!?" interjected a shocked Takuya, voicing out everyone's thoughts._

 _"Not as they were, but aye, they'll be born again, and start from scratch, too" replied Flamon._

 _"'Not as they were'?" asked Zoe._

 _"They basically rewind their life back to birth and start over," explained Breezemon._

* * *

"This reminds me of what the geography books say about the African savanna," commented Teruo, as they journeyed across the desert, wiping his brows. It did sort of resemble that, what with the odd patch of wilted grass at the fringes.

The other children had similar reactions to the weather, though the Digimons' were more varied.

Flamon felt completely at home in the heat, while Strabimon, Birimon and Breezemon held up about as well as the children. The latter two were walking, too exhausted for flight.

Pengimon and Troiamon were doubtlessly the worst off, with the ice Digimon 'sweating' buckets while the wood Digimon's skin was turning tan and getting wrinkles.

Lamnimon was only a little better, what with her resistance to heat, but the aridity was getting to her.

"You're not saying that we'll run into lions and zebras here, are you?" joked Takuya.

"Who knows?" answered Kouji, "It'd be a nice change of pace, though."

"Ain't no animals...with those names...'round here," Troiamon said, wheezing from the heat.

"Aye, just Digimon," finished Flamon.

"Just Digimon, huh?" wondered Zoe.

"Teruo-kun, did those books say anything about _phone-poles_ in the desert?" asked Chiaki.

"Um...no, they didn't," conceded the learned boy.

"I wanna say that there have to be people nearby, but..." started JP, "It might as well be like the phones at the beach, or the trolley by the lake."

'That's right,' the brunette girl remembered, 'that theory of his...'

* * *

 _JP interjected: "You guys notice something?"_

 _They all looked at him curiously._

 _"A lot here that's not familiar to us has 'Digi-' as in digital in its name," he continued, "Digimon, Digicode, Digiegg, Digivolve..."_

 _"Not to mention that the only objects we found that we're familiar with run on electricity."_

 _"In short, we're not on Earth anymore."_

 _"If I had to guess, we're inside something like a computer game, except that, instead of controlling stuff from outside, we're legit_ in _the game."_

* * *

"I have an idea!" cried Teruo suddenly, kneeling down and rummaging in his bag.

As everyone crouched around him for a closer look, he pulled out –

"A compass?" asked Takuya.

Nodding, his classmate held the device horizontally, with everyone watching the magnetic needle spin one way – before whirling in the other direction.

"Huh? What's going on? _È pazzo!?_ " wondered Zoe.

JP took another look at the 'sand' beneath their feet.

"This isn't sand!" he realized, "It's actually iron dust! It just _looks_ like sand, and it's making the compass needle go crazy!"

"If it wasn't already obvious," commented Chiaki, standing up, "we're in one weird place."

Also standing, Kouji replied: "We also need to find water, and soon. For ourselves and especially some of the Digimon."

Without warning, Tommy got up and cried: "WHERE AARE WEEE!?"

* * *

"Sorry about that," the youngest child said sheepishly as they continued onwards.

"Don't sweat it squirt," answered JP, "We totally understand why you did that."

"But dang it, it's _hot_!" complained Takuya.

"Maybe we should've stayed in the forest?" wondered Teruo.

"Someone might get a heatstroke if we don't do something," added Kouji.

Pengimon and Troiamon were panting loudly by now.

"Are you okay, Pengimon?" asked Tommy.

"Ice...or at least water...would be nice..."

Promptly, the small boy took off his large, orange hat, placing it on the Ice Digimon's head.

"Here, you need this more than me."

"Thanks, Tommy."

Chiaki found it slightly amusing that the Digimon immediately used the nick-names Takuya had come up with inadvertently.

"What about you, Lamnimon?" she asked.

"I'm still fine...but the little bird's suggestion sounds good."

"I see. Anyone see something yet?" she shouted to the front.

"No," grumbled Kouji, "We keep on walking without seeing a thing. Maybe we should turn around-"

"Oi, wait!" exclaimed Flamon, pointing forwards, "I see somethin'!"

"Hm?" Takuya took a closer look.

"Yo, Kouji, is it me, or..."

"That, could be a village."

"We should definitely check it out," said JP.

"Greens! I feel the Greens!" croaked Troiamon, stumbling forward.

"Okay, easy there, we're already moving," reassured Teruo.

"Let's go, I'm hungry!"

"Water!"

The two smallest members of the group were as excited as the Wood Digimon.

"Alright! To the village!" shouted Takuya, and with a collective cry, they made their way there.

* * *

The kids were expecting many things as they moved to the village. Water, shelter, shade.

But not tiny huts inhabited by _walking, talking, pink radishes_.

"It's a Digimon village," Chiaki voiced their thoughts with a tiny smirk.

Of course this had to happen.

" _Che carino_!" exclaimed Zoe gleefully, "What are these?"

"They're Yokomon!" replied Breezemon.

"Say, say, what kind of Digimon are you?" one of the little guys asked the girls.

"Eh?"

"Us?"

Lamnimon answered for them: "No, no, they ain't Digimon, they're called _humans_."

"And they're very nice!" added Breezemon.

This caused a stir amongst the multitude of Yokomon.

"Human?"

"They're not Digimon?"

"What are they doing here?"

"Of course there weren't any people here," sighed JP, followed by Teruo, who was with Tommy as they watched over their partners recovering in the shade provided by the small huts, though Troiamon didn't exactly fit in all the way.

"It's all Yokomon-size here," commented Takuya.

Tommy added: "This reminds me of this one story about a guy on an island of little people."

"Kouji, it doesn't seem like we can stay the night here," said Strabimon, earning a nod in agreement from his partner.

"We barely fit inside the houses as is," supplemented Birimon, "so it is safe to say that you guys won't, either."

"Why don't you at least stay for dinner?" asked a Yokomon.

"Wait, seriously?!" exclaimed Zoe.

"Banzai!"

"I'm ready to dig in!"

"I'm right behind you, kid!"

Needless to say, everyone was very excited about the offer. JP wondered for a few moments about just what the tiny Digimon would serve them, but he was interrupted by Pengimon's cry: "Waterwaterwaterwater! Fountain! Water!"

Indeed, there was a surprisingly human sized water fountain in the village square, which both the Ice and Wood Digimon dunked their heads into, their health visibly improving. Even Lamnimon couldn't resist using the spray as a surrogate tap.

A Yokomon jumped onto the rim and said: "All the water in this area comes from Mt. Miharashi! It's extremely yummy!"

"The water from Mt. Miharashi is practically legendry!" explained Flamon.

"Mt. Miharashi?" wondered Chiaki.

""There!""

As one, all of the Yokomon turned towards a wide, green mountain behind the forest from that morning.

Without warning, the water in the fountain stopped flowing.

"Alright, who plugged the water?" complained Takuya.

The fountain gave a dissatisfying answer in the form of a fire-blast.

""Woah!""

"What's going on?!" asked Chiaki.

"Don't worry," said a Yokomon, "There's a lake over there!"

"Right," answered Flamon, "Let's go!"

The all ran in the indicated direction, only to find a large crater with a ship in the middle of it.

"Unreal!"

"Where'd all the water go?!"

JP and Teruo couldn't believe their eyes.

Takuya turned around and suggested: "Let's give that fountain another go."

* * *

Takuya and Kouji let down a bucket tied to a rope into the fountain, which had stopped spewing fire, until they heard-

*bang*

"...Eh?"

The boys were pretty sure that sound didn't belong there.

"Let us pull it up again."

"Gotcha."

Pulling the rope back up, they found only a scorched tip without a bucket, right before an even bigger stream of fire erupted from the structure.

One of the Yokomon piped up: "I saw something land on Mt. Miharashi earlier."

Strabimon's ears perked at that.

"Could it be the same thing as what we saw before?" he asked.

"That black gear..." remembered JP.

"But how would that do any of this?" wondered Chiaki.

"All the water here comes from Mt. Miharashi," explained a Yokomon, "So if something happens there, it affects all of our waterholes!"

"Maybe it's plugging up the water?" offered Teruo lamely.

"Holy-!"

At Lamnimon's exclamation, everyone's eyes followed her finger to the mountain in question, where a large fire was erupting from the top. Chiaki spied a small part splitting off towards the bottom.

"Um, is something coming down the mountain?" she asked nervously.

"That must be Meramon," answered a Yokomon.

"Meramon?" wondered Zoe.

"But he's supposed to be protecting the mountain, this is very out of character for him!"

While the Yokomon were in a buzz, for everyone else, that last sentence brought to mind JP's theories.

"Meramon must be under something's control," concluded Kouji.

"I think we should worry about that later, he's moving kind of fast!" added Tommy, pointing towards the wild fire spreading through the forest at the bottom of the mountain as the fire-man Digimon made his way through it.

"Everyone!" cried Takuya, "Get to the ship, run for it!"

The many Yokomon of the village ran alongside the children to the dried-up lake, the Yokomon sliding down while the kids and their Digimon had to be more carefull. Lamnimon and Breezemon stayed up on top to make sure all of the Yokomon made it down, Takuya and Chiaki did the same at the hole in the hull while Zoe and the rest led the way into the ship and onto the deck, by which time the last Yokomon jumped down the dry shore.

"Right, that's the last one."

"Good job-"

The two female Digimon were interrupted by the arrival of Meramon, whose eyes glowed a sick yellow.

"Lamnimon!"

"Shoot, they need backup!"

In response to Chiaki's worried cry, Takuya called for the other Digimon, of whom all but Pengimon and Troiamon came out to help, as they knew they would just get in the way due to elemental affinities, like what happened with the latter and Breezemon against Seadramon.

"*Burning Fist*!"

Meramon attempted to smash a fireball into the fairy and fish-man Digimon, but they both dodged, one upwards and one sideways, before countering him.

"*Brezza Fata*!"

"*Bubble Burst*!"

While Breezemon's attack seemed to just annoy the larger Digimon, Lamnimon's actually damaged him a little, earning her his attention for a moment.

"What's your problem, big guy?!" demanded the water Digimon.

"I'm...buurniiing!" he yelled, starting up another Burning Fist.

"That makes no sense!" cried Breezemon.

"*Baby Salamander*!"

"*Licht Nagel*!"

"*Biri Bolt*!"

The reinforcements broke Mereamon's concentration, causing his fireball to explode in his hand, not like it did much more against him then the new attacks.

In fact, they all only made things worse, as Meramon's size practically doubled.

"So when that guy said he was burning, did he mean growing pains?"

"Not the time, Senpai!" Kouji shouted back.

"Hah!"

Meramon swatted the two flying Digimon away, before repeating it on Flamon and Strabimon when they all tried to attack again, only to get hit by Lamnimon.

"Arrgh! More...burn mooreee!"

The supersized Digimon charged two fireballs this time, throwing them both onto the surprised water Digimon.

"Lamnimon!" Chiaki cried out.

When the smoke cleared, the water Digimon could be seen with scorches on her body, lying on the ground.

"Guys, back her up!" yelled Takuya, but the Fire Man Digimon just swatted them aside again.

Chiaki pulled out her strange device and typed away randomly, hoping to somehow activate Lamnimon's Digivolution. As Meramon moved his foot across the edge, she gave up and held it to her face in prayer, the screen showing the H-Spirit and her thumb on the call button.

"Please, please!" begged Chiaki with tearing eyes, as the device's screen began to glow.

(Queue song 'Brave Heart')

"Lamnimon, digivolve to...!"

The hurt Digimon was enveloped in a sphere of water, and similarly to Birimon and Troiamon before her, it elongated, though in this case, only by half of its original length.

Chiaki thought she saw her Spirit's armor parts swimming inside the water, before it came apart to reveal a slim, green-skinned woman of less-than average height with red eyes and fins for ears, wearing the red-jeweled blue armor parts like a swimsuit-based costume.

" **Ranamon!** "

Meramon turned to the new Adult level Digimon.

"Hey, sugar!" she waved at him, before bring her hands over her head, forming a dark cloud in it, "Looks ta me like someone oughta cool off."

"*Rain Stream*!"

She threw the cloud over the Fire Man Digimon, whereupon it began to unleash a torrent of water onto him.

"Ahh! It burns! It buurnss!"

Down below, Flamon winced in sympathy.

As the artificial 'rain' died out, Meramon had been reduced to his original size, and was standing in a large puddle.

"Now! Encore!" Ranamon waved her hands in front of herself, causing the water she made to gather into two thick tendrils.

"*Whipping Waves*!"

She smacked his head with one while boring his chest with the other. Imagine her surprise when that second one met with unexpected resistance.

"Well lookie here," she brought both back to his front, poised to strike, "Someone's swallowed something bad."

Both tendrils drilled into his chest, making the poor Digimon cry in pain as this made a cracked, black gear with a yellow aura fly out of his back. His eyes returning to their usual blue color, he collapsed, as the black gear hovered in the air, before reversing its spin and heading straight for Ranamon.

"Look out!"

Chiaki didn't know who shouted that, she was too focused on Ranamon catching the spinning gear with her hands, causing an unpleasant sound when it became clear that it wasn't going to be stopped so easily.

"*Acid...Cloud*!"

The water Digimon expelled wisps of concentrated acid from her hands, severely weakening the gear.

"Hey boys! Pass!"

Shifting her hands, Ranamon redirected the gear towards Flamon, Strabimon and Birimon.

"*Baby Salamander*/*Licht Nagel*/*Biri Bolt*!"

Together, the three Child levels destroyed the gear, just as everyone noticed the dry lake filling with water, as it should.

Exhausted, Ranamon's form turned into water, before falling apart, revealing Lamnimon underneath, who collapsed. At the same time, all of the fires caused by Meramon died out.

(end song)

* * *

When Meramon came to, he had no idea what happened or why, excepted for the black gear lodging itself inside of him. He then returned to the mountain to resume his guard as the sun was setting.

As they said goodbye to him, several stomachs from the group began to growl.

"Ahaha, that's right, didn't the Yokomon invite us to dinner?" remembered Breezemon.

Although what was served looked more like bird-feed, after watching their partners enjoy it, the children gave it a try too, finding it to be quite delicious.

'I did it,' thought Chiaki as she ate, 'I don't know how, but I made Lamnimon digivolve!'

She looked at the water Digimon, who looked back.

They both grinned with full mouths.

* * *

 **What's the secret behind the Black Gear? Find out more on the next Digimon Remix!**

 **AN: The designs of all the OCs in this chapter and the majority of their names belong to Deviantart's aki_ta-d8s5onn.**

 **Let me know if you want me to explain why I kept Calmaramon.**

 _Digimon Analysis activate._

 _Today's subjects: the Water Warrior line._

 _Roemon_ _:_

 _Level: Baby_

 _Attribute: N/A_

 _Element: Water_

 _Special Attack: Brine Bubble_

 _This Digimon likes to drift in still waters, and gets salty at anyone disturbing it._

 _Lamnimon_ _:_

 _Level: Child_

 _Attribute: Data_

 _Element: Water_

 _Special Attack: Bubble Burst, Shifting Water_

 _When she isn't racing with other aquatic Digimon, Lamnimon can be found grooming her skin at a small stream, staying clear of troublesome scuffles._

 _Ranamon_ _:_

 _Level: Adult_

 _Attribute: Data_

 _Element: Water_

 _Special Attack: Rain Stream, Acid Cloud, Whipping Waves_

 _This Digimon walks and talks like an idol, which is legitimized by her not-so-small fanbase. She does not usually look for fights, as they tend to ruin her complexion, but will respond viciously when sufficiently provoked._

 **Next Time: Blazing Fire! Agunimon!**

 **Read & Review, please!**


	5. Blazing Fire! Agunimon!

**Merry christmas!**

 **-** **GirlFish** **: If I tried, I could've just made an equally powerful/large equivalent. Instead, I kept Calmaramon because she falls in line with the other B-Spirits in that they represent the 'wild' side of their respective elements. For instance, Agunimon is like a hearth-fire, like at camp or in the fireplace, somewhat strong, but controlled. Vlitramon/Burninggreymon is a wildfire, very powerful and unrestrained. The same base concept goes for all the elements if you think about it. Even Mercurémon/Mercurymon. And about looks: Yes, Calmaramon is not the best looker, but come on, Sephyrmon is a** _ **harpy**_ **, do you seriously not expect her to have a set of nice** _ **sharp**_ **teeth underneath that mask of hers? She basically has half of her face covered, unlike her H-Spirit, where it's only the eyes. Not the best basis for a** _ **fair**_ **beauty-contest. Though I guess the mystery is part of her charm.**

 **I've said this before, but SPOILER the DMs & Apocalymon are the only baddies I kept. SPOILER END Won't say much else, except that you can look forward to the Missing Child Arc. On another note, I also didn't like Etemon, in eng or jap. Jap actually sounds worse, don't try it (he tries to be **_**cutesy**_ **)*cringe*.**

 **Doesn't look like you've been counting, there** _ **are**_ **7 kids here. I switched up the baddies for a grander scheme.**

 **Their crests won't work the same way here, not sure if they ever said, but I don't think Takuya & co. were chosen for single virtues. And with Tai & co., they just happened to represent their respective virtues the best. **

**Duskmon won't need someone to jog his memories, but he won't be alone in his quest. As for the bad-guy flunkies...**

 **-This chapter, I give you Agunimon's delayed debut! Enjoy!**

* * *

5th Adventure: Blazing Fire! Agunimon!

( _The day after fighting Seadramon, JP relays his thoughts to the team, on how he thinks they are the ones to make their Digimon digivolve, that Shellmon and Seadramon might have been controlled, how Digicode works, and that they might not be on Earth anymore. Later, they cross a forest and a dessert to find a village of tiny Yokomon. Just as the thirsty children and Digimon wanted to drink the water, it runs dry due to its guardian, Meramon, going on a rampage. While everyone else gets to safety, the Digimon fight him, though only Lamnimon manages to do any damage. Just as Meramon tries to get rid of her, she digivolves into Ranamon, who proceeds to free Meramon from the black gear controlling him before destroying it. After Meramon returns to his post, the Yokomon share their supper with the kids and their partners. But was that the only gear of its kind...?_ )

* * *

The next day, everyone had moved beyond the iron desert, and currently, Teruo, Tommy and Pengimon were panting until:

"Enough."

"Can't take..."

"Another step."

The three of them sat down, exhausted. Seeing this, Takuya decided to call for a break. JP set his computer up again, hooking it to his phone(?) for power – something which still bugged him to no end.

He was still trying to figure out how to _purposefully_ digivolve their partners. So far, they seem to have only done so in an instinctive need to protect them. Not that he wasn't grateful, but he didn't like the idea of them being in a predicament as a prerequisite. He only knew that they needed to use these 'Spirits' somehow.

Takuya watched him type away until he remembered something.

"Hey, Chiaki!"

"san."

"Eh?"

"We barely even know each other, so could you address me properly, Takuya-kun?"

"Gah, cold. Okay, Chiaki- _san_ , I wanted to ask about how you got Lamnimon to digivolve."

"Honestly, I don't know. All I remember was wishing for, well, everything to go well."

"Hmm, can't blame you for that. Oh well, thanks any—"

At that moment, Takuya spied smoke on the horizon.

"What the-?"

"Takuya? Wait up!"

Flamon ran after his partner.

"What's wrong with him?" wondered Kouji.

Teruo replied, "Maybe he found something interesting?"

Finally, everyone heard Takuya calling for them, and they came to see the factory he had found.

* * *

"Oi, what's up with this?"

Takuya looked at the conveyer belt going through the factory halls, displaying a mass assembly of...something mechanical. No one could tell what it should be.

"You think anyone's here?" asked Zoe.

"Probably no humans," responded JP, "but maybe there are Digimon working here?"

"I am not certain about such a small factory," replied Birimon, "but a larger one definitely would."

Takuya made up his mind: "Alright, let's split up and see if we can't find anyone! Kouji, you wanna take some lead?"

"Um, okay, faulty Japanese aside."

"Hey!"

The group soon split up into: Takuya, Tommy, Teruo and Zoe, as well as Kouji, JP and Chiaki, each with their respective partners.

* * *

Not long after separating, Kouji's group came upon an enormous battery. It looked like someone took a AA and shot it with a grow-ray.

"Is this were the machines here get their juice?" asked Chiaki.

"Judging from looks, I'd say so," replied Kouji.

"Hrmm," went JP, eyeing the battery.

* * *

Takuya's group went over a cat-walk and through some halls before coming upon a machine-room where they found something.

"Yo, what's a robot doing stuck in the gears?" wondered Takuya.

"This ain't no robot," corrected Troiamon.

"This is Andromon," continued Pengimon.

"He must be in charge of this place," surmised Breezemon.

"Not as long as he's wedged in like that, he's na'," commented Flamon.

"Let's try and pull him out, okay?" suggested Zoe.

* * *

"Senpai?"

"What are you doing?"

JP turned from the large battery he was looking over to his school-mates.

"I'm gonna have a good look here, maybe I can find what makes this thing tick. You two go on ahead."

"Well, okay," replied Chiaki as she and Koji turned to leave.

* * *

"Heave, ho! Heave, ho! Heave, ho!"

The four kids and their partners pulled on Andromon's arms, but he wouldn't budge. At one moment, Takuya's hands slipped, causing him to stumble into a lever which started up the gears between which the large Digimon was caught. While he thought he heard a strange crackling sound from the android's legs, he and the others were focused on getting him out.

Once Andromon was free, Zoe asked: "What now? Should we wake him up?"

"Let's give him a—"

"No, Takuya-san, we are _not_ whacking the sentient—"

*whack*

"—machine..."

They all looked at Flamon, whose hand was still outstreched.

"...What!?"

Without warning, Andromon's eyes opened, glowing an intense orange, and he grabbed Tommy by his leg and hoisted him up as he himself stood.

"Intruders...eliminate..."

"Wahh! Help!"

"Let Tommy go! *Iced Hammer*!"

Frosting Andromon's offending wrist, Pengimon was rewarded by being sent flying along with his partner into Takuya and Zoe, who caught them. Teruo then let out a yell.

"Guys! His eyes are—"

"Huh?"

Seeing his eyes, everyone remembered Shellmon and Seadramon.

"Oh dear, now what?" cried Troiamon as Andromon turned to them and took a step forward.

Eyeing the ceiling, Takuya noticed some steel beams.

"Breezemon, up! The wires!"

Confused, the wind Digimon turned to Zoe for confirmation, who nodded.

"*Breeza Fata*!"

The wind cut the wires, dropping the steel beams down onto Andromon, who collapsed under the weight.

"Now! Let's get out of here!"

Grabbing Tommy and Zoe's hands, Takuya sped out back through the corridors, followed closely by the others.

* * *

"What do you think they're building, Kouji-kun?"

Kouji and Chiaki had found a section of the conveyer belt where the building of 'whatever-is-being-made's was more advanced.

"I don't know. Rice-cookers? Microwaves? Vacuum-cleaners?"

"What would those be used for?" asked Strabimon.

"Cooking and cleaning, you know, making food and keeping your home tidy," explained the girl.

* * *

"Ah-ha!"

As he examined the super-sized battery, JP found a hidden door on one side.

"Now then, how do you tick?"

Opening it up, he entered the brightly lit, hollowed-out space, the whole wall filled with strange pictograms.

Birimon, who followed him in, asked what was wrong at seeing his partner's confounded face.

"Batteries are supposed to be sources of power, but I don't see anything like that here?"

"Did you, perchance, miss the Digicode on the wall?"

"Wait, _that's_ Digicode?!"

"A written form, yes. Not many Digimon can use it anymore. Those that can like to think of themselves as, hem, 'civilized'."

"And it's powering this _entire factory_?!"

"I'd hope so. Otherwise this place would look very dark."

"So, if I do this..."

JP picked a symbol and disfigured it by wiping through a line. All at once, the power shut down, to the confusion of the rest, and the additional worry of Takuya's team.

* * *

Speaking of which, right after the lights went out, Takuya heard Andromon coming towards them, with slow, lumbering steps.

"Think if we're quiet, he won't find us?" he threw out.

"Um, hello, Takuya-san? He's a robot so...night vision?"

"Intruders...detected..."

"Balls."

"*Spiral...Sword*!"

With a collective scream, they all threw themselves to the ground, Flamon losing some hair to the attack.

As they got back up and ran, he yelled: "Arrgh! If I could digivolve too, I'd heat his biscuits good!"

"Forget it, the guy is Perfect-Level, you wouldn't cut it!" retorted Breezemon.

"Then we should dog-pile him! Alltogether!"

* * *

"Hm, it really does power this place."

"Might I suggest turning it back on? Without a valid reason, it is highly unsuggestable to randomly shut down facilities."

"That's not even a word, but I see your point," said JP, as he pulled out a felt-tipped marker to restore the symbol he'd changed, turning the power back on.

* * *

"Huh," said Chiaki, "That was weird."

"Maintenance problems?" wondered Lamnimon as they moved on.

Kouji remembered JP being with that giant battery, and figured he shut it off by accident.

* * *

"But seriously, this program code is giving this place power?"

*tap-tap-tap-tap*

"Indeed, just like the code in our bodies gives us our form."

"That somehow sounds familiar."

"What are you doing there, JP?"

"I'm trying to see if I can make something out of this code."

* * *

With the power back on, Takuya & co. ran across the catwalk, when another attack came from behind them, forcing them to jump to the sides and hang off of the rails. Now they were stuck, with Andromon approaching them slowly, when Takuya spied a crane nearby.

* * *

"Woah."

All of a sudden, the program lines on the screen of JP's laptop began to move around and bulge in and out at random, before it all gave way to a map of the factory's immediate area, then an entire island which the facility seemed to be on.

"The code is showing a map... So I was right... huh?"

Power seemed to flow from his ex-phone-device, changing the screen again until it turned black, before two lines appeared in clear japanese.

'Ring up Spirit; call out -'

"Spirit...Evolution?" said JP, as he absentmindedly pressed the call button.

All at once, electricity sprang from the scanner towards the surprised Birimon, enveloping him.

"Birimon digivolve to..."

Piece by piece, the electricity transformed into Blitzmon's armor, encasing the Child-Level from arms to legs to torso to the head, until his green eyes appeared.

"Blitzmon!"

JP gaped at what just happened.

"I...did I just digivolve him?" Whether or not it was on purpose was...debatable.

* * *

"Well, this bites."

Kouji couldn't disagree with Chiaki, as they watched this part of the conveyer belt take apart the strange machines that it had been building before.

* * *

Takuya thought about asking Breezemon for help again, but he remembered her earlier hesitance, and thought better of it.

"Alright guys, hang on for sec," he said, swinging himself down to the crane's platform.

"What are you doing!?" shouted Zoe.

"Trust me!" he yelled back, climbing into the vehicle before staring flabbergasted at the _way to many_ levers.

"Um...okay, what's what here—ooh!"

Convenient crane manual is convenient.

"Right, first this..."

As Andromon got within range of the others, the boy got the crane head to swing around, hooking into the robotic Digimon's back plate.

"And this!"

Pulling another lever, he hoisted up the hostile Digimon, who flailed about, trying to escape.

"Right, let's get going!" he said, climbing back out of the vehicle.

"Troiamon, get him!" called out Teruo, prompting the wood Digimon to use his Briar Fist to pull the goggle-head back up onto the catwalk before they made their getaway.

Not long after they left, Andromon sliced through the cable and landed back on the catwalk, continuing his hunt.

* * *

"Okay, what's the deal with this place?!"

Chiaki's patience with the factory had run out, despite Lamnimon trying to calm her.

"Oh come on, maybe there's a reason for—"

"Reason? It just builds and unbuilds the same thing over and over!"

"And no matter where we look, there doesn't seem to be anyone here," continued Kouji irritant.

Strabimon grimaced, before saying: "Let us rejoin with the others, perhaps they've found something."

"Ooii!"

They turned to see JP and Birimon coming their way.

"Senpai? Did you find something?" asked Chiaki.

"You bet I did!" he started, "I was right, like, totally right!"

"About what-?"

"Hey guys!"

Kouji's question was interrupted by Takuya's panicked shout, which was followed up by Zoe.

"We gotta get outa here! _Pronto_!"

"What are you-"

Chiaki was the one interrupted this time, as Andromon burst through the floor between the two groups.

"Gah! Andromon!" exclaimed Flamon.

One look at the android Digimon's eyes told the three children what the problem was.

"Intruders...alert...activate...*Gattling Missile*."

Locking on to his new targets, the Perfect-Level's chest opened up to reveal two launch-holes from which a pair of fish-shaped rockets flew out towards Kouji's group.

To everyone's surprise, JP fearlessly stepped forward.

"Everyone, watch carefully!"

Bringing up his device, he manually selected the H-Spirit, holding it so the others could see and pressed the call button.

"Spirit...Evolution!"

Lightning shot once more out of the device, hitting Birimon and changing him into Blitzmon.

The large Digimon flew up and punched away the rockets, causing them to separate and retarget the two groups individually. To everyone's shock, their mouths opened to reveal machine gun muzzles, which began to fire.

"S-Spirit...E-Evolution!"

Teruo hastily followed JP's example and activated Troiamon's Digivolution, making leaves fly from his scanner to his partner, who then became enveloped in vines and roots again.

"Troiamon digivlove to..."

Similarly to Blitzmon, the armor was assembled by lieu of the plant-life transforming into it, ending with the wood Digimon's eyes lighting up.

"Arbormon!"

Meanwhile, Chiaki also preformed the Digivolve command.

"Spirit...Evolution!"

Just like with the other two, water came from her scanner and wrapped itself around Lamnimon.

"Lamnimon digivlove to..."

Since her armor didn't cover every part of her body, after it had finished manifesting, the remaining water scattered to reveal the final product.

"Ranamon!"

Skillfully, both Digimon smacked/kicked away the attack, destroying the missiles, as Blitzmon rushed in on Andromon, who only fell over the ledge when Arbormon joined in. Ranamon remained up above, waiting for an opportunity to help.

Unfortunately, it looked like she wouldn't be able to, seeing as how the opponent was smacking his adversaries around like ragdolls.

"Arbormon!"

"Blitzmon!"

Everyone had gathered at the ledge to watch, but were helpless to stop Andromon's one-sided beat-down. At least the two Adults didn't let him power up an attack, but the same could be said for them.

As he watched, JP remembered his conversation with Birimon about elemental weaknesses.

"Takuya-kun!"

Said goggle-head had already been fiddling with his device when he heard JP's call.

"You need to digivolve Flamon!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do?! Show me how you did it again!"

"Here, I selected the Spirit and 'called' it, saying 'Spirit Evolution'!"

"Okay, okay...select...call—"

At that moment, Andromon threw Arbormon onto Blitzmon, stunning them both.

"Flamon! You ready to roll?!"

"Dude, I was _born_ ready!"

Holding his device to his partner, Takuya shouted: "Spirit, Evolution!"

(insert song: Brave Heart)

Embers shot from the scanner and hit the fire Digimon, bursting into a ball of fire around him.

"Flamon digivolve to...!"

As the sphere elongated, Takuya could clearly see the Spirit inside, bursting into armor-pieces which fitted themselves onto the Digimon.

"Agunimon!"

Bursting from the fireball, a blond Digimon with red, samurai-like armor the size of a grown man lit his fists with the furnace-gauntlets he was wearing, heading straight for Andromon.

"*Burning Salamander*!"

He punched out two fist-sized fireballs at his opponent, making him grunt with the sudden pain. The distraction was enough for the other two Adults to untangle and separate.

Agunimon immediately took note of the android Digimon's sparking right leg, a plan forming in his head as he barked orders.

"Arbormon! Restrain him! Ranamon! Rain! Blitzmon! Get him when he's wet!"

Almost instinctively, the three of them followed their leader's orders.

"*Machine Gun Dance*!"

Arbormon's arms shot out and wrapped themselves around Andromon's waist, pulling their owner to him for more direct restraining.

"*Rain Stream*!"

Ranamon's raincloud flew over the two, drenching water all over the two and severely weakening Andromon.

"Mmm, yummy!" exclaimed Arbormon.

"*Mjölnir Hammer*!"

Blitzmon slammed his electrically charged fist into the growing puddle around them, electrocuting the weakened Andromon.

"Oh, ah, that feels funny!"

Arbormon, for the love of-

At this point, Andromon's right leg expelled a Black Gear, this one glowing orange, which came up into the air before reversing its spin. Before it could target anyone, however, Agunimon expelled fire from all four of his furnace braces, spinning to make a fiery tornado that reached the gear.

"*Salamander...Break*!"

Bursting from the tornado, Agunimon gave the gear a vicious kick, shattering it.

Seeing as how his captive stopped struggling, Arbormon let him fall to his knees.

(end song)

* * *

Having returned to normal, Andromon apologized properly: "I was attempting to remove that gear from the factory's workings, but I got caught between the cogs."

"So that's what you were doing there," replied Takuya.

"'Tis fine, really," said Flamon, "Just try na to let that happen again, aye?"

"I know not a method to return you from whence you came, but I can direct you to the exit through the sewer system, which is here," the robotic Digimon pointed to a large pipe-hole in the wall.

"Thanks man. We'll be seeing ya 'round!"

* * *

"So, Senpai, what were you going to say earlier?" prompted Chiaki as they made their way through the large sewer tunnel.

"Oh, right! You guys remember my theory from before, right?"

"The one about us not being on earth?" asked Takuya.

"Yeah. Turns out, I was more than right."

"'More than right'?" wondered Zoe.

"Everything in this world is powered or formed by program codes, the energy, the Digimon, even the landscape!"

"Is that how you found out how to digivolve our friends?" asked Tommy.

"Sort of, that actually happened by accident, you know."

"Could we all do that?" Kouji held up his device.

"Hrm, maybe we should save that for when we're in danger. You know how hungry everyone gets afterwards."

"Especially flame-brain and wood-head here," interjected Lamnimon.

"Oi!"

"Aye?"

*collective laughter*

* * *

 **What awaits the children and their friends in this strange new World? Find out more on the next Digimon Remix!**

 **AN: The designs of all the OCs in this chapter and the majority of their names belong to Deviantart's aki_ta-d8s5onn.**

 _Digimon Analysis activate._

 _Today's subjects: the Fire Warrior line._

 _Wikmon_ _:_

 _Level: Baby_

 _Attribute: N/A_

 _Element: Fire_

 _Special Attack: Ember_

 _This Digimon is mischievous and courageous._

 _Flamon_ _:_

 _Level: Child_

 _Attribute: Vaccine_

 _Element: Fire_

 _Special Attack: Baby Salamander_

 _This hot-headed Digimon likes to play pranks, though it is note-worthy that his pranks are especially bad towards those he has observed picking on weaker Digimon._

 _Agunimon_ _:_

 _Level: Adult_

 _Attribute: Vaccine_

 _Element: Fire_

 _Special Attack: Burning Salamander, Salamander Kick, Fire Hail_

 _This Digimon has grown out of his mischief, and is a stalwart defender of the weak. He still has a bad tendency to be reckless, though._

 **Next Time: Howling Wind! Fairymon!**

 **Read & Review, please!**


End file.
